Corporate Love
by stealth gato
Summary: Naruto is in love with his boss, but through an unfortunate turn of events he ends up with his boss's jerk of a younger brother. WARNING: LOTS OF LEMONS and other mature things. SASUNARU.
1. Chapter 1

Hooray! Another story! I know you're all excited. enjoy.

WARNING: LEMON!!! lots and lots and lots of lemon. i think this is the only chapter with no lemon. you've been properly warned. yaoi, language and other mature themes. SASUNARU  
DISCALIMER: Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

Sharringan Games, a video game company owned by Uchiha Corps. The best and hottest gaming company in the country. Uzumaki Naruto was one of the top game designers in the company. He had started as an assistant with his best friend. He had gotten tired of coloring and drafting and pitched some of his ideas to the designer. Once the boss heard Naruto's ideas, Naruto was quickly promoted.

"Uzumaki." Itachi called. Naruto perked up.

"Uchiha-san. Good morning." He smiled brightly running his fingers through his messy hair to make it less messy. "Good morning, sir." Itachi smiled a bit.

"You said good morning twice, Uzumaki." He said. Naruto blushed.

"Did I? I'm sorry. How are you this morning, Uchiha-san?" He smiled.

"I'm doing very well, Uzumaki. And yourself?" Itachi asked warmly.

"I-I am wonderful right now." Naruto blushed.

"That's good. Keep up the good work, Uzumaki." Itachi nodded as he left. Naruto smiled idiotically.

"Yeah, you too." He laughed and waved.

"Oh please." Kiba scoffed from the other side of their cubicle.

"What?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder at the brunette. Kiba was hunched over his drafting table, coloring designs for their latest game idea.

"I don't even need to look up to know you're drooling all over yourself. You're probably coming in your pants because Itachi spoke to you." Kiba scoffed.

"There's no reason for you to be so crude, Kiba." Naruto bristled. Kiba laughed.

"You're just a prude." He laughed as he turned to face his friend.

"I'm not a prude." Naruto huffed. Kiba laughed again.

"Whatever, I know what you are." He rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet, Kiba. Stop making fun of me." The blonde pouted.

"How cute, you're pouting now." Kiba smirked.

"Hey, get to work. We are not paying you to sit around all day." Sasuke snapped at them. Naruto growled under his breath. Sasuke scoffed and walked away.

"Why does he have to be such a jerk all the time?" Naruto grumbled as he sat down.

"Don't say that, he's your future brother in law." Kiba smirked. Naruto shivered.

"Don't remind me. It's so sad that those two are related." He sighed. Kiba laughed.

"Whatever, we should get back to work before he comes back to bitch at us." He said as he turned back to his drawings. Naruto sighed and sat down at his drafting table and pulled out the illustrations he had been working on for the past week. He and Kiba had been collaborating on a game, Kiba was in charge of creating the characters and Naruto did the scenery.

"Hey, for the palace, do we want everything gold and red like Prince Ari's costume?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but throw some greens, blues and purple for accents." Kiba nodded.

"Do you think adding green would clash with the garden?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe a little." Kiba nodded. Naruto pulled out his watercolor pens and began coloring the illustrations. "Hey, how does Jane look?" Kiba asked showing his partner a drawing of a little girl. She had blonde hair in braided pigtails, huge green eyes, and a light pink sundress on; she was a rich little girl who didn't really have any point other than to be cute.

"She needs a teddy bear or something." Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah. A brown teddy with a big yellow bow." Kiba nodded as he turned back to his table to draw in the bear. Their day progressed like that, Naruto asked Kiba about color schemes that wouldn't clash with the characters and Kiba asked for minor additions to the characters. They had designed many games together and knew how to work together. They had been working all morning and Naruto glanced at his watch and seeing that it was past noon.

"Hey, lunch." Naruto said, hitting Kiba's shoulder. Kiba put his pens down and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm starved." He said as he stood up and stretched his arms and back. "We got pretty far. We could have the sketches done before the end of the day." He observed, looking at the combined work on their desks.

"Yeah. Maybe we can pitch it to Itachi tomorrow." Naruto smiled excitedly. Kiba rolled his eyes. "Don't make fun of me." Naruto pouted. Kiba laughed and wrapped his arm around his blonde friend's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He smiled. "Come on, where should we go for lunch? I don't feel like cafeteria food."

"Ichiraku's." Naruto answered quickly and easily. The other man laughed again.

"I don't even know why I bothered asking you. Ichiraku's it is." He smiled and led the blonde away. They met Itachi in the elevator.

"Uzumaki, Inuzuka, going out for lunch?" Itachi asked.

"Yes we are, Uchiha-san." Naruto smiled brightly. Kiba rolled his eyes. "You're on your way to lunch as well?" He asked.

"Yes, unfortunately I have a lunch meeting with Uchiha Corps." Itachi sighed and smiled tiredly.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Naruto smiled. Itachi laughed softly.

"I have better things to be doing than eating with my father. But, I can't argue with the boss, right?" He smiled. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Exactly. But I'm sure he'll just tell you how great of a job you are doing running Sharringan Games, Uchiha-san." Naruto smiled. Kiba snorted.

"Thank you very much, Uzumaki." Itachi smiled. The elevator reached the bottom floor by that point and the doors dinged.

"Where have you been? The car has been waiting for nearly three minutes." Sasuke snapped as soon as the doors opened.

"My apologies, little brother, I had an important call." Itachi apologized. He turned to Naruto and Kiba and nodded at them before he left.

"Oh, Uchiha-san." Naruto called.

"Tsk, what do you want, dobe." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto glared at Sasuke and then looked at Itachi.

"Uchiha-san, Kiba and I should be finished with the illustrations for our new game idea by the end of the day. Would tomorrow be a good time for you to go over them?" He asked with a hopeful smiled. Itachi smiled and nodded.

"Of course, come by my office any time tomorrow morning and we can look over them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to." He smiled and left.

"Tsk." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he passed Naruto to follow his brother.

"I really dislike that guy." Naruto huffed. Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to like you very much either." He smiled. Naruto glared at him. "Sasuke's an ass anyway, so don't feel too bad. I mean who really wants to be friend with a bastard like that guy?" Kiba scoffed as they left the building. They walked the few blocks to Ichiraku's and sat at the bar. Naruto motioned for the owner to make them two bowls.

"So, I had this idea for the train section of the game. I think that instead of trains with the passenger seats out there and the one aisle, you know, we should do like those trains with the individual boxes. I mean it would make more sense for a huge sword fight to happen on a crowded train if the passengers aren't in the way." Naruto explained.

"Yeah, yeah. That sounds good." Kiba nodded.

"Are you two designing another game?" Ichiraku asked as he set their ramen in front of them.

"We're trying." Naruto nodded.

"You two always make great games. The kids who come here are always talking about your games." He smiled. Naruto and Kiba laughed.

"Really? That's great." Kiba beamed.

"Yeah, it's always cool when we hear about people loving out work, because we're just doing what we love." Naruto smiled.

"Well, just keep what you're doing." The old man smiled and went off to help some new customers. The two designers quickly finished their food and headed back for their office.

"Man I'm stuffed. Ichiraku makes the best ramen around." Naruto smiled happily as he sat down at his table.

"You two went to Ichiraku's again?" Sakura asked, leaning on the cubicle wall.

"Yeah." Kiba nodded.

"You're gonna get fat, you know." She sighed.

"I doubt it. Blondie can eat lard soaked in grease and covered in sugar and still not gain a pound." Kiba laughed.

"And what about you?" The pink haired woman looked at him.

"I work out every day." Kiba smirked.

"He does." Naruto nodded, remembering the few rigorous work outs he had joined.

"And you don't?" Sakura asked looking at the blonde. Naruto laughed.

"I'm too lazy." He smiled. Sakura laughed softly. "So, what brings you to our lovely cube in the corner?" He asked.

"Mm, Itachi told me that you and Kiba were going to present your latest game idea to him tomorrow. I came to give you his schedule." She said as she was looking through a large day-by-day planner. Naruto smiled and Kiba sighed. Itachi was known for not knowing his schedule. Usually he said he didn't have anything going on when he had his entire day planned out. "Ah, here. He has 15 minutes free at 7am and 9:30am. Then he has 30 minutes free at 12pm and 3pm. What would work best for you two?"

"Well 30 minutes would be good." Naruto said quickly. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I'm busy after 11." Kiba told the blonde. Naruto's eyes lit up.

"That's fine. I can present it to Uchiha-san by myself, I don't mind at all. I can come at 3." He smiled. Kiba laughed.

"Great. I will let Itachi know." Sakura smiled as she pulled the pencil from behind her ear and wrote on the planner while walking away.

"Don't you wish you could be Itachi's secretary like her?" Kiba smirked. Naruto smiled dreamily before shaking his head.

"I mean it would be cool, but I love designing games." He smiled. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I know that you would leave me in a heart beat if Itachi asked you." He smirked. Naruto frowned.

"I would not." He snapped. Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, you'd have to work with the asshole if you had Sakura's job." He smirked. Naruto grit his teeth.

"I really don't like Sasuke." He growled. "I mean, why is he always a jerk to me? Seriously, why is it only me he's a jerk to? I don't understand at all." He sighed.

"Who knows, he's just a douche bag." Kiba shrugged. "Let's just get back to finishing this." He said holding up one of his uncolored illustrations.

"Yeah, we need to finish before tomorrow." Naruto smiled excitedly.

"You're gonna be okay by yourself, right? I mean you're gonna get to the presentation before you tear all your clothes off and beg him to fuck you, right?" Kiba smirked. Naruto glared at him.

"Don't say disgusting things, Kiba." He snapped.

"Seriously, you've been in love with the guy for five years now and haven't even done anything. It's pathetic." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"It's not pathetic. He's my boss." Naruto argued.

"He could be something more if you would make a fucking move." The brunette sighed.

"Kiba." Naruto snapped.

"Fine. I won't say anything more about it." He sighed and pulled out his pens. Naruto sighed. It's not like he had never thought about confessing his feelings to the older of the Uchiha brothers. Unfortunately, the younger Uchiha always seemed to be in the way. Every time Naruto worked up his nerve to talk with Itachi alone, Sasuke was always there to ruin everything. He didn't know why Sasuke hated him so much, but the young raven seemed to have something against the blonde designer. Kiba and Naruto had finished their project by the end of the day and even got to go home early. Kiba left and Naruto stayed a little longer to organize everything and make sure everything was finished.

"Where's your partner?" Itachi asked. Naruto jumped slightly and quickly turned to Itachi.

"Uchiha-san, you startled me." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, Uzumaki." Itachi smiled.

"Kiba already left, he had to pick his son up from daycare. I'm just putting on a few finishing touches." Naruto smiled.

"I see, you are working hard." Itachi nodded.

"I just want my presentation to be good." Naruto scratched the back of his head. Itachi smiled.

"Don't worry, you always impress me, Uzumaki." Itachi smiled.

"R-really?" Naruto blushed.

"Itachi." Sakura called. Itachi sighed.

"I have to go now. I shall see you tomorrow at your presentation." Itachi nodded as he left. Naruto smiled as he watched Itachi leave. He half expected a sarcastic comment from Kiba except for the brunette wasn't there. He finished his work quickly and headed home. Unfortunately he met Sasuke in the elevator.

"Cutting out early, dobe?" Sasuke scoffed when he saw Naruto.

"I've already finished." Naruto snapped back.

"Really? I half expected you to be here all night preparing for your presentation tomorrow." Sasuke commented, giving Naruto a sideways glance. Naruto scoffed.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"It's not like I do." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. They were quiet the rest of the ride down. As soon as the doors opened, Naruto bolted out of the confined space, he couldn't stand being that close to Sasuke any longer.

"Good night, Naruto." The girl at the front desk called.

"Good night, Tenten." He smiled and waved as he left. Naruto walked to the end of the block to wait for the bus.

"Naruto-kun, you're here early." Chio smiled.

"Oh, Chio-baa-san, good evening." Naruto smiled at the elderly woman who had become his bus riding buddy.

"Did you get off work early?" She asked.

"Yes, I finished my project early so I left early so that I can rest up for my big presentation tomorrow." Naruto smiled proudly. Chio's eyes widened.

"You've already finished? I hope your presentation goes well. Your game sounds very exciting. My little grandson just loves your video games." She smiled and pat Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm crossing my fingers that things go well. My boss has told me that he likes my work so I'm fairly confident." Naruto smiled.

"Once you become successful in your job we'll need to find you a nice girl to marry and start a family with." She smiled. Naruto laughed.

"I don't know, I'm just 22. I'm still young." He smiled. He didn't really want to tell her he wasn't going to marry a woman because he was in love with a man. Chio smiled and nodded.

"It's so good to be young." She sighed nostalgically. Naruto laughed.

"How long do you normally wait here, Chio-baa-san?" He asked looking at his watch and noticing it was still almost an hour before the bus they normally too would arrive.

"Normally an hour or so. I'm old and have nothing better to do." Chio shrugged.

"Well, we still have an hour, would you like to get a snack at the café across the street? I'll buy." He offered.

"That sounds wonderful, Naruto-kun." She smiled. Naruto helped Chio off of the bench and escorted her across the street. They sat down by the window and ordered tea and cake. Chio told Naruto about her day and Naruto listened attentively. As they were sitting, Itachi and Sasuke came into the café with a beautiful, older dark-haired woman.

"Uzumaki?" Itachi asked slightly shocked to see the blonde in the café.

"Uchiha-san." Naruto smiled brightly.

"Oh, this is your boss, Naruto-kun?" Chio asked.

"Ah, yes. Chio-baa-san, this is my boss Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke and," He paused when he didn't know the woman's name.

"Oh, this is my mother, Uchiha Mikoto." Itachi introduced the woman.

"This is Chio-baa-san, she lives in the apartment across the hall from mine." Naruto introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you." Itachi smiled and bowed politely to Chio. Chio blushed and giggled.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto." Mikoto smiled.

"Yes that would be me." Naruto smiled.

"My boys talk about you quite often. You are an excellent game designer from what I hear." She smiled.

"He's one of the best. My little grandson owns every game that Naruto-kun has made, they are quite entertaining." Chio smiled. Mikoto laughed softly and nodded.

"Yes, they are very fun." She agreed.

"Uzumaki has actually just finished a project and is presenting it to Itachi tomorrow afternoon." Sasuke said.

"Really? Well, good luck." Mikoto smiled.

"Don't worry, mother. As Chio said, he is one of the best." Itachi smiled and winked at Naruto. Naruto tried hard not to blush, but a bit of pink did dust his cheeks. He saw Sasuke staring at him and glared at him.

"Well, we should let you two get back to your meal." Mikoto smiled sweetly.

"Oh, it was nice to meet you, Mikoto-san." Naruto smiled.

"The pleasure was mine, Naruto-kun." She smiled.

"See you later, Uzumaki." Itachi smiled.

"Y-yeah, see you tomorrow, Uchiha-san." Naruto smiled and blushed.

"Tsk, dobe." Sasuke scoffed as they left.

"Itachi and his mother were very nice, but that other boy seemed rude." Chio sighed and shook her head. Naruto scoffed.

"He's always like that even though he has no reason to be. I don't understand why he is always so rude. He could definitely use an attitude adjustment." Naruto huffed. Chio laughed softly.

"Our bus should be getting here soon, perhaps we should go back across the street." She suggested. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Let me pay for the food and then we could head over." He said motioning for the check from the waitress. He paid and then they went back to the bus stop, only having to wait a few minutes before the bus arrived.

"Well, good night, Naruto-kun. Thank you for the treat at the café and good luck tomorrow." Chio smiled when Naruto dropped Chio off at her apartment.

"Good night, Chio-baa-san. It was my pleasure and I will definitely let you know tomorrow how my presentation went." He smiled before heading to his own apartment. That night he went to sleep early, excited about his presentation the next day.

* * *

it's not itanaru. don't worry.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews!!! more reviews means faster updates. anyway. now begins the LEMONS. literally ever chapter after this will have lemons. sorry i've been in a really lemony mood lately.

WARNING: Lemons, kind of rape.

* * *

Naruto had been fidgeting all afternoon. Kiba had left at 11 because his son's preschool was taking a field trip and he was one of the chaperones. Since then, Naruto had been trying to find something to do until his meeting with Itachi. To say he was excited would be an understatement. Usually for all of their presentations he would go with Kiba to Itachi's office and do the presentation for Itachi only. But now that Kiba was gone, it would just be him and Itachi alone in a room. He had had a dream about the presentation last night where the presentation went very well and he ended up becoming Itachi's lover… although that wasn't much different from any other dream he had with Itachi in it. Naruto knew the likelihood of him becoming Itachi's lover is slim to none, but he could always dream, right?

"Oi, where's that mutt you share your office with?" Sasuke asked. Naruto growled.

"He's on a field trip with his son's preschool class." He snapped back. Sasuke scoffed.

"That guy actually found someone willing to reproduce with him?" He smirked. Naruto slammed his hands on his desk as he stood and glared at Sasuke.

"Don't you dare say something like that about him." He snarled. Sasuke looked slightly shocked but rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, aren't you supposed to be presenting to me and my brother at 3?" He asked.

"I can present to Itachi by my- wait you're gonna be there too?" Naruto gasped.

"Of course, I am the vice president." Sasuke told him.

"You've never been at a presentation before." The blonde huffed.

"I suddenly became interested." Sasuke shrugged. "You better not screw up, dobe." He smirked and walked off. Naruto bristled as sat down with a huff.

"He's such a jerk." He grumbled as he pulled out a piece of paper to sketch on. He still had about 45 minutes before his presentation. He drew up a few characters that they could maybe use for their next game. When he saw it was almost 3 he gathered his things and went to Itachi's office. He found Sasuke leaning against the closed door of Itachi's office, waiting for him.

"Itachi's busy, so you're presenting to me." He said, kicking off the door and walking towards his office.

"Wh-what?" Naruto stuttered, slightly horrified by the idea.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Sasuke snapped and glared at him.

"A little one, yeah." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, not hearing Naruto very well.

"No problem at all." Naruto said. Sasuke opened his office door and motioned for Naruto to enter. Naruto went in and Sasuke closed the door behind him. The raven crossed the room, sat at his desk and stared at Naruto.

"Well?" Sasuke said impatiently.

"Ah, um," Naruto pulled out his illustrations and began explaining the story and characters of the game and a few of the levels. Sasuke just silently stared the entire time. Naruto felt extremely uncomfortable by the end of the presentation.

"It looks good." Was all Sasuke said as he gathered the illustrations.

"Um, thank you." Naruto said awkwardly.

"I'll show these to my brother when he's free. I'm sure he'll think they are good." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and quickly left the office. A few minutes after he left his cell started ringing.

"Kiba." Naruto smiled when he answered the phone.

"How'd the presentation go? I hope I'm not interrupting something steamy with the boss." The other man laughed. Naruto sighed.

"I had to present to Sasuke because Itachi was busy." Naruto grumbled.

"Sucks man. Why did you have to present to that douchebag? It's not like he's ever been interested before." Kiba growled.

"He said it was good, though." Naruto said.

"Really? That asshole is capable of giving a compliment?" Kiba laughed. Naruto smiled and laughed softly.

"It surprised me as well." He said.

"Whatever, he said it was good and Itachi almost always loves our ideas so we're pretty much guaranteed that our game will be published." Kiba smiled.

"Didn't we know that when we started though?" Naruto laughed. Kiba laughed as well.

"Daddy!" Kiba's son shouted from somewhere in the background.

"Hikaru, I'm on the phone." Kiba sighed.

"Who's on the phone?" Hikaru demanded.

"It's Naruto." Kiba answered.

"Hi Naruto-nii-tan!" Hikaru shouted. Naruto laughed softly.

"Tell Hikaru hello. I have to go." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, bye." Kiba laughed and they hung up. Naruto sat at his drafting table and stared at the characters he had sketched before his presentation. He had to laugh at the awkward and disproportional figures. Kiba was always better at drawing people.

"Kiba's gonna make fun of these." He sighed with a laugh.

"I think they're endearing." Itachi said leaning over the wall of the cubicle.

"Uchiha-san." Naruto smiled.

"I'm sorry that I was busy earlier, my brother has shown me your illustrations. I knew it would be amazing." Itachi smiled. Naruto blushed.

"I'm so glad you like it. I'm sad I didn't get to present it to you." He miled.

"I'm sorry I had to miss it but Sasuke was very impressed. He's always been interested in your work." Itachi smiled.

"Oh, that's nice." Naruto said awkwardly. He wasn't sure how to react to the comment.

"I'll let you get back to work now. I just wanted to come apologize for missing your presentation." Itachi smiled.

"Just be there for the next one and I'll forgive you." Naruto laughed softly, almost flirtatiously.

"Of course, I couldn't live with myself otherwise." Itachi smiled. Naruto blushed deeply.

"I-I would forgive you no matter what, Uchiha-san, so don't worry too much." He mumbled. Itachi laughed.

"Then I won't. Keep up the good work, Uzumaki." He smiled.

"Y-you too, Uchiha-san." Naruto smiled and blushed. Itachi smiled and walked off with a wave. Naruto blushed deeply and fell back into his chair, his heart fluttering. Itachi had personally come to apologize for missing his presentation, that wasn't something he would normally do for anyone. Naruto couldn't keep his blush down. He was pretty sure he looked like a freak with his face redder than a beet, but he didn't really care. He finished drawing the characters he had sketched before it was time to go home. When he was leaving he met Itachi and Sasuke at the elevator.

"Uzumaki." Itachi smiled.

"Uchiha-san, are you going home already?" He asked, feeling stupid after he asked such an obvious question.

"Yes, unfortunately we're having a party for the company tonight so we have to go prepare for that." Itachi smiled.

"Celebrating your success?" Naruto asked with a stupid grin.

"Tsk. It's a fundraiser, dobe." Sasuke scoffed.

"Oh, sounds fun." Naruto laughed. Itachi laughed softly, picking up on Naruto's sarcasm, and nodded.

"Exactly." He agreed. The elevators arrived on their floor but were a little full. Sasuke stepped on and looked at his brother expectantly. "Well, Sasuke's a little impatient. I'll see you tomorrow, Uzumaki." Itachi smiled as he got on the elevator and taking up the rest of the available space.

"Y-yeah. See you tomorrow, Uchiha-san." Naruto blushed slightly.

"Dobe." Sasuke scoffed as the elevator doors shut before Naruto could give a comeback. Naruto huffed, slightly annoyed that he couldn't insult Sasuke back. Once Naruto got downstairs he waved goodbye to the girl at the front desk and headed towards the bus stop. He was almost there when a car started honking and a fancy black car pulled up beside him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I knew that was you." Mikto smiled as she leaned out the back window.

"Mikoto-san, how are you." Naruto smiled.

"I'm just running a few errands before the company party tonight." She answered.

"Oh yeah, your son was telling me about that." Naruto smiled. Mikoto's eyes lit up.

"You should come to the party tonight as well." She said.

"Wh-what? I couldn't." He shook his head.

"I insist. Our donors would love to meet our number one game designer." Mikoto smiled warmly.

"I don't have anything to wear or any way to get there and," Naruto started.

"I insist, Naruto-kun. If you join me for my errands I can help you find an outfit to wear. It will be fun." Mikoto said as she got out of the car and pushed Naruto in.

"But what about Chio-baa-san? I have to ride home with her, she's a senile old lady who has trouble getting in and out of the bus." Naruto tried to make an excuse, even though it was actually true.

"We can pick her up, she's right there on the bench." Mikoto said. "Driver, stop at the bus stop." She ordered. They drove to the bus stop and Naruto got out.

"Chio-baa-san." He called.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, you got a car?" Chio asked. Naruto smiled.

"No, I'm getting a ride. Get in the car and we'll take you back home." Naruto said helping Chio stand up.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Chio asked.

"Of course." Naruto laughed.

"Oh, you're the lovely woman we met yesterday with Naruto-kun's bosses." Chio smiled when she saw Mikoto.

"That is me." Mikoto smiled.

"Thank you very much for the ride." Chio said. Mikoto laughed warmly.

"It is my pleasure." She smiled. It didn't take long to get to their apartment, especially since Naruto and Chio were used to riding on the bus. Naruto took Chio to her apartment and quickly went back to the car where Mikoto was waiting.

"Um, I don't have anything to wear that would be appropriate, but if you'd like to look through my wardrobe," He started but was cut off my Mikoto laughing.

"That's alright, dear. We'll just buy you an outfit." She smiled.

"Don't you have errands?" the blonde asked.

"It's fine, it's fine. I just have to pick out a tie for my husband." She smiled as she waved her hand dismissively. Naruto felt bad, but he knew he couldn't argue with her.

"If it's not too much of a hassle." He sighed.

"Not at all, we can just use a company card." Mikoto smirked as she showed Naruto the Uchiha Corps credit card she had. Naruto laughed softly.

"That works." He smiled.

"Oh, it's a celebration too. Sasuke called me to rave about your presentation today. Congratulations." She smiled. Sasuke blinked at her.

"S-Sasuke called you?" He asked slightly confused.

"Yes, he's always been very interested in your projects." Mikoto nodded. "Well, Itachi has also always been interested. He always says great things about you. I think it will be wonderful for you to attend this party tonight so that people can finally see who the man my boys constantly talk about really is." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto blushed slightly at the thought of Itachi raving about him.

"Oh, we're here." Mikoto smiled as the car stopped. "Be back in an hour." She told the driver as they got out of the car. The driver nodded and left. They entered a fancy men's wear store. "This way, Naruto-kun." Mikoto smiled as she pushed Naruto towards the suits.

"I don't wear suits very often so I don't know what I should be looking for." He said awkwardly. Mikoto scoffed.

"That's why I am here, Naruto-kun. You just stand there." She said pulling a jacket off of the rack and holding it up to Naruto. Shaking her head, she put the jacket back and moved to the next one. It took nearly an hour before Mikoto had chosen an outfit for Naruto. Fortunately for Naruto it was a pair of black slacks, a long-sleeved white button up shirt and a back vest. He got to keep his orange converse on because Mikoto thought it looked good.

"Thank you, Mikoto-san." He thanked her as she paid for his outfit.

"You look wonderful, sweetheart. You'll definitely impress many of our donors. I'm sure Fugaku will just consider it an investment." Mikoto smiled.

"I see." Naruto laughed.

"Well, the driver should be here, let's head to the party." She smiled. Naruto nodded and they left. Naruto had never been to the Uchiha house… although it looked more like a castle than a house. "Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, I brought a guest." Mikoto called as they entered the house.

"Who did you bring now?" Itachi sighed as he stepped into the entryway. "Oh, Uzumaki, so good to see you." Itachi smiled. Naruto blushed and smiled.

"H-hello Uchiha-san." He smiled timidly.

"Why is that dobe here?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow when he saw Naruto.

"I invited him to the party. Don't you think it would be wonderful for him to join us tonight?" Mikoto asked.

"I think it's a great idea, mother. Many people will be thrilled to meet Uzumaki." Itachi smiled.

"Well, come in, come in." Mikoto smiled as she pushed Naruto further into the house. "Fugaku." She called.

"Did you get my tie?" A stern looking man snapped. Mikoto sighed and handed her husband a bag from the store they had gone to. "And you are?" He snapped when he saw Naruto.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, the game designer that Itachi and Sasuke are always talking about." Mikoto smiled.

"Hn, nice to meet you, Uzumaki. Keep up the good work." Fugaku nodded and walked away. Naruto smiled awkwardly. Uchiha Fugaku was probably one of the most powerful men in the country, Uchiha Corps controlled more than half of the country's media. He was also the man Naruto hoped to call his father-in-law.

"Oi, dobe, tonight is very important, make sure you don't screw it up." Sasuke snapped. Naruto growled softly.

"Just make yourself at home, Naruto-kun." Mikoto smiled as she walked off. Naruto sighed and looked around the room awkwardly.

"Here, have something to drink." Itachi smiled while handing Naruto a glass of wine.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled as he took the glass.

"You look very nice, I've never seen you in a suit." Itachi commented. Naruto blushed.

"Th-thanks. Your mother picked it out for me." He said.

"She bought it?" Itachi asked.

"Y-yes. She said it would be a good investment." The blonde boy blushed.

"I would have to agree." Itachi smiled.

"Hey, guests are arriving." Sasuke snapped.

"Excuse me." Itachi smiled as he walked off to greet guests. Throughout the night Naruto was introduced to nearly 50 people who were thrilled to meet the amazing designer. He wasn't very good at holding his alcohol and after a few hours of constantly drinking wine, he wasn't feeling too good.

"Mikoto-san, I'm not feeling too well." He said as he pulled Mikoto off to the side. She looked worried.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Would you like to go lie down?" She asked.

"Um," He said awkwardly.

"Itachi, Naruto-kun isn't feeling well, could he go lie down in your room?" Mikoto asked. Itachi looked worried.

"Yeah, of course. Are you okay, Uzumaki?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just not good with alcohol." He smiled. Itachi nodded and lead Naruto upstairs.

"Itachi!" Fugaku called.

"Sorry, can't take you any further. My bedroom is the last one on the left." Itachi said as he quickly ran back to the party. Naruto stumbled down the hall and went into the last room on the left. He found Sasuke sitting on the bed with a girl's head between his legs. Even in his drunken haze, Naruto knew what was going on. The girl screamed and ran out of the room.

"Sorry, I thought this was Itachi's room." Naruto mumbled.

"It is, what the hell do you want?" Sasuke growled.

"I was just going to lie down, but I can find," Naruto started but was cut off when he was slammed into the wall.

"Do you even know what you just did?" Sasuke growled. Naruto blushed.

"I interrupted you and that girl." He mumbled.

"Do you know who that girl was?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head. "Karen is the daughter of one of our biggest financers. I fool around with her and she convinces dear old daddy to donate a few hundred thousand extra to the company. You just cost the company thousands of dollars, you know." He informed angrily.

"I'm sorry?" Naruto said nervously.

"You better be." Sasuke snapped. "So, how are you gonna make it up to me?"

"Wh-what?" Naruto blushed.

"Well not only did you just cost my family's company hundreds of thousands of dollars, but you also interrupted me at a very bad time." Sasuke said pushing his erection into Naruto's hips to emphasize his point. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" He asked.

"You understand the situation you're in, don't you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed.

"S-Sasuke, are you serious?" he stuttered.

"Of course I'm serious, you really think I'd joke about something like this?" Sasuke growled.

"B-but," Naruto started.

"You're not leaving the room until you fix this." Sasuke snapped as he ground his hips against Naruto's. "We can do this easily, or you can keep being an idiot and I can just rape you." Naruto's eyes widened as he realized exactly what the situation was.

"You mean you want me to have sex with you?" He asked.

"Of course. Now, what do you want to do? You can get on the bed and let me fuck you, or I can force you right here." Sasuke smirked evilly. Naruto's eye filled with tears. "I'd suggest you undress and get on the bed."

"Um," Naruto whimpered.

"Now." Sasuke ordered. Naruto whimpered and did as he was told. "You're probably no good at sucking cock, huh?"

"I-I've never done it before." Naruto admitted softly. Sasuke laughed in a mocking sort of way.

"I figured as much. Just turn over and get on your hands and knees." He ordered. Naruto did as he was told. "You're a virgin, huh?" He smirked as he spread Naruto's cheeks. Naruto blushed and glared at him. "It's my first time with a man too." The statement held no comfort for the blonde. He felt something slick touch his entrance and force itself inside. He winced, not in pain but it was uncomfortable. Something was added in with the first slick thing and it started stretching him out. Naruto winced but wouldn't let himself cry out in pain. He could hear Sasuke chuckle sadistically. Naruto's arms gave out and his face hit the mattress. Itachi's scent from the comforter surrounded him and he couldn't help but to become aroused. "You like the fact that you're about to get fucked on my brother's bed?" Sasuke laughed.

"Shut up." Naruto growled.

"Just imagine I'm him if it'll make you feel better." Sasuke said softly in a slightly bitter tone. Naruto resisted the urge to tell Sasuke he was already imagining that. "Okay, I'm putting it in." Words could not describe the pain Naruto felt when Sasuke forced his erection into the blonde's body. Fortunately, Naruto was in too much pain to even scream so Sasuke wouldn't know how much it hurt him. He didn't want the sadistic side of Sasuke to know how painful it was. Sasuke started thrusting and Naruto bit his lip. He pressed his face into the sheets and inhaled Itachi's scent, it helped with the image but he still knew it was Sasuke. The part that bothered him the most was that it started feeling good even knowing it was Sasuke who was doing this to him. It didn't take too long before Sasuke orgasmed, followed closely by Naruto. Naruto felt disgusted with himself for thinking it felt good. He was sore and exhausted and just wanted Sasuke to leave him alone.

"Okay, I had sex with you, get off of me." Naruto huffed and tried to push Sasuke away.

"You really think I'm done?" Sasuke laughed as he flipped Naruto on his side before he started thrusting again. Naruto bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to endure. "It feels good, doesn't it?" Sasuke smirked. "There's no use lying, you've already come once and you're still rock hard. You like getting fucked by me."

"Just shut up and finish quickly." Naruto growled. Sasuke just answered with a laugh and started thrusting harder. Sasuke kept that pace until they both came again.

"Fine, that's all for now." Sasuke said when he saw Naruto was about to pass out. Sasuke put the covers over Naruto and let the blonde passed out. A few hours later Itachi came into his room to check on Naruto only to find Naruto passed out naked in his bed and Sasuke half dressed sitting next to the unconscious blonde.

"What the hell did you do?" Itachi growled angrily, glaring at his younger brother.

"I fucked him on your bed. I believe he thoroughly enjoyed it." Sasuke smirked sadistically. Itachi growled and backhanded Sasuke across the face. Sasuke laughed softly and rubbed his sore cheek.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" Itachi snapped.

"I know what I'm doing." He snapped back as he stormed out of the room. Itachi sighed and looked at the sleeping blonde. Blue eyes slowly opened and looked up at him.

"I-Itachi?" Naruto gasped softly.

"Hey, I was just seeing if you were feeling better. You can stay in here tonight, I'll go sleep in another room." He said gently. Naruto's eyes filled with tears and slight embarrassment. "Just go back to sleep, don't worry about taking my bed." Itachi smiled comfortingly. Naruto blushed and nodded.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." He whispered tiredly.

"Don't worry about it, sweet dreams." He smiled.

"Sweet dreams." Naruto smiled brightly as he fell back asleep. Itachi sighed and looked at Naruto sadly; the poor boy hadn't deserved being practically raped by Sasuke. Itachi had no idea what Sasuke was thinking.

* * *

REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3. Enjoy.

* * *

After Naruto woke up the next morning he felt sick and disgusted. His entire body was heavy and sore, his skin was sticky from the sweat and semen that hadn't been washed off the previous night. He vaguely remembered Itachi coming in and hoped that he hadn't noticed what had happened to him. Naruto carefully got up and got dressed, he saw the dried stains on the sheets and winced. What was he going to do about the sheets? There was no way he was going to leave sheets stained with cum and blood on Itachi's bed, Itachi couldn't find out about what he had done with Sasuke. But he couldn't really just take the sheets and wander around the house otherwise it would be obvious what had happened. Naruto went to the door and opened it to peek out just as Sasuke was passing by. Sasuke looked over at him.

"You're still here?" He scoffed. Naruto felt his stomach turn into knots and he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Th-the sheets are stained." Naruto said softly.

"I'll get them." Sasuke sighed.

"I'll leave then. Tell your brother I say thank you for letting me borrow his room." Naruto said quickly before he left. He left the Uchiha mansion as fast as he could. It took him about an hour to get to his apartment by bus. He had an hour to mull over everything that had happened the previous night and it only made him more disgusted. He had actually let Sasuke violate him, it made him sick. By the time he reached his apartment, he couldn't hold it anymore and ended up puking his guts out in his entry.

"Fucking hell, no good god damn piece of shit asshole!" Naruto shouted as the stress boiled over. "God damn fucking cock sucker douche bag!" He cried angrily as he punched and kicked the wall. He couldn't stop crying and felt like he was going to retch again. He went to his bathroom and found something to clean the mess in his entry way. He threw a towel down, thankful that trash day was the next morning, and went to the kitchen to grab a water bottle before going to his bathroom and sitting in front of the toilet. Every few minutes or so, his stomach would lurch and he would spend the next few minutes with his head in the toilet as he emptied his stomach's contents. Eventually everything was gone and he started dry heaving. It hurt. His whole body hurt.

"Asshole." He cried as he finished dry heaving and leaned on the wall. His body was shaking, he couldn't stop crying, and he couldn't breathe. "A-asshole." He cried softly as he wiped his eyes. "I hate that bastard." His cell phone started ringing and he saw it was Kiba. He hit ignore and let the call go to straight to voicemail. He rarely let any call go to voicemail, especially if it was from Kiba, but he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. He got ten more calls, four voice mails and five texts from his best friend. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the brunette showed up on his doorstep. Naruto slowly crawled to his bed and laid down, wrapping his blankets tightly around himself. He heard the doorbell ring before the front door opened.

"Oi, blondie, where are you?" Kiba shouted. Naruto heard Kiba stomping through the apartment into his bedroom. "Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm just not feeling good." Naruto answered softly. Kiba frowned and felt Naruto's head.

"You're a little warm." He sighed.

"Yeah." Naruto mumbled.

"I saw you got sick in the entry." Kiba said gently. Naruto laughed softly.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"What happened?" The brunette asked.

"I went to a party at the Uchiha mansion last night and ended up getting drunk." Naruto answered.

"Of course, you know you aren't good with alcohol." Kiba reprimanded him. Naruto smiled weakly.

"Yeah, but it was a fancy party so I couldn't really refuse the wine." He told him.

"You really went to a party at the Uchiha's house?" Kiba asked somewhat excitedly. Naruto laughed softly.

"Yeah. Itachi's mom invited me, she even bought me an outfit." He said.

"So you got to spend the night with Itachi?" Kiba smirked. Naruto's stomach lurched when he thought about who he really spent the night with.

"Excuse me." He said as he quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kiba asked as he went to the bathroom.

"Sorry, I feel really sick." Naruto coughed as he threw up again.

"I'll get you a glass of water." Kiba said quickly as he ran to Naruto's kitchen. He returned a few seconds later with a water bottle and handed it to Naruto. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto smiled unconvincingly.

"Something happened last night, didn't it?" He asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Naruto shook his head.

"You know, when you say that it only makes me worry more." Kiba told him. He sat down on the floor and looked at Naruto. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." Naruto said as he took a drink of water.

"Naruto." Kiba said sternly.

"I just don't want to talk about it, Kiba. I'd rather just forget about the whole thing." Naruto sighed.

"Did something happen between you and Itachi? Did you make a fool of yourself or something?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto shouted. Kiba sighed.

"Fine, fine." He said. Naruto couldn't possibly tell Kiba what had happened. He couldn't tell anyone about what had happened the previous night. If he was lucky, he would just forget everything that happened. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky. For the next week, any time he thought about the Uchiha party he felt sick to his stomach. He spent most of his time either puking his guts out or in bed. Kiba came over a few times to check on him. Naruto was lying in bed half asleep when he heard the door open. He figured it was Kiba and let himself drift to sleep.

"Oi." Sasuke called. Naruto shot out of bed and looked at the raven standing in his doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He snarled.

"Whoa, language." Sasuke smirked.

"Fuck you, ass-wipe. Who the hell even let you in here?" Naruto snapped.

"Landlady. I heard you were sick." Sasuke shrugged.

"Get the fuck out." Naruto growled.

"What? Is there something wrong with a boss checking up on his employee's health?" Sasuke smirked as he stepped further into the room.

"Don't you fucking dare come near me, douche bag." Naruto growled. Sasuke laughed softly. "Don't even, Sasuke." Naruto growled.

"What?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"I swear to god if you fucking play that I'll rip you apart." The blonde threatened angrily. Sasuke scoffed.

"If you're gonna be a pussy and not show up to work any more just because I fucked you then I'll just have to keep fucking you until you get over yourself." He glared at the blonde. Naruto grit his teeth and glared at Sasuke.

"If you come near me," Naruto started.

"You'd what? You're not going to resist me, I'm the fucking closest thing you've got to my brother. No way in hell would you resist me." Sasuke said, crossing the room and pressing Naruto against the wall.

"Get away from me, asshole." Naruto growled, although it was significantly weaker than how he had previously been speaking. Sasuke laughed.

"You don't really mean that." He smirked. Naruto growled softly and pushed Sasuke away.

"Fucking hell I don't mean it. Get the fuck away." He snapped.

"Am I the only one to hear that dirty mouth of yours, Naruto?" He smirked. He got a slap in the face for the comment. Sasuke scoffed and rubbed his cheek. "Nice hit." He smirked.

"I'll hit you again if you come any closer." Naruto threatened.

"I'm always up for a little S&M play." Sasuke smirked.

"You're a fucking pervert." Naruto shouted and pushed Sasuke hard enough to make the raven stumble back a few steps. Sasuke looked at Naruto closely.

"You're calling me a pervert?" He laughed. "You're the one who likes getting fucked by this pervert, so I guess that makes you one too."

"Fuck you, Sasuke." Naruto growled.

"Admit it, Naruto, you liked it." Sasuke said huskily. Naruto glared at him. He couldn't say anything because it had felt good. "You can't deny it, can you?"

"Shut up." Naruto snapped.

"It's a good situation we've got here, Naruto. I'm the closest thing you've got to Itachi, you should just enjoy it." Sasuke smirked. Naruto glared at him.

"You really think I would let you," Naruto started but was cut off when Sasuke kissed him. Sasuke was good at kissing. Naruto couldn't speak much less think as Sasuke's tongue did sinful things to his mouth. He couldn't help himself from moaning. He growled when he felt Sasuke smirk.

"See, you like it." Sasuke mumbled into the kiss.

"Shut up." Naruto huffed. Sasuke deepened the kiss and pressed Naruto more into the wall. "S-Sas," Naruto panted softly as Sasuke's leg ground into his groin. Sasuke smirked and slipped his arm around Naruto's waist to grope his ass. Naruto's knees gave out and he had to hold onto Sasuke to keep from falling to the ground. Sasuke easily moved Naruto to the bed and got on top of him. "Sasuke, stop." Naruto pleaded as he pushed Sasuke away. Sasuke straddled Naruto and looked at him.

"If you can say it like you mean it." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto glared at him for a second and then looked off to the side. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a gentle kiss. "Okay? Just be a good boy, it'll feel good I promise." Naruto shivered slightly and he told himself it wasn't from excitement. Sasuke's skilled hands quickly and easily rid them of their clothes. Sasuke was good at sex. He had had probably hundreds of partners, there was no denying that Sasuke knew what he was doing and how to do it well. Sasuke leaned back and spread Naruto's legs. "You don't have any lube do you?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. Sasuke laughed softly.

"That's fine, spit will work." He said. Naruto blushed deeply at the thought. "Just close your eyes and think about Itachi." Sasuke said putting his hand over Naruto's eyes. Sasuke sucked on his fingers, making sure they were properly coated before pressing them into the blonde. Naruto bit his lip but Sasuke kissed him. "Don't bite your lip, I want to hear your voice."

"Pervert." Naruto groaned. Sasuke laughed.

"Okay, now for something bigger." He said.

"Don't say disgusting things." Naruto blushed. Sasuke spread Naruto's legs and pressed his erection into the blonde's body. "Ah, ah." Naruto moaned and arched his back as he gripped tightly on Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and started thrusting his hips causing Naruto to moan even more. It hurt, but it felt really good. "S-Sasuke. More." He breathed out, arching his back.

"Gladly." Sasuke smiled. Sasuke thrust harder and deeper into the blonde. It wasn't long before Sasuke came into Naruto, causing the blonde to come as well while moaning the raven's name. Sasuke smiled and fell on top of Naruto while panting softly.

"I don't think I can go another round." Naruto panted. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." He said as he rolled off of Naruto and laid down beside the blonde. "How can you sleep on a twin bed? It's so small."

"I don't normally have to share my bed." Naruto scoffed. Sasuke chuckled softly. They laid there silently as they caught their breath and let their bodies calm down. After a while Sasuke laughed softly.

"Just like old times, huh?" He asked. Naruto growled and got up. "What?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"Fuck you, Sasuke. I'm taking a shower. When I get out you better be gone." He growled and slammed the bathroom door. Sasuke sighed and ran his hands through his hair before looking around the room for his clothes, maybe he shouldn't have said anything. It was a little known fact that Sasuke and Naruto had a 'history.' The fact that it was such a little known fact was because of the unspoken oath that they would never speak of it again. They had both attended Konoha Private Academy from middle school through high school. They had lived across the hall from each other in the dorms and although they each had their own group of friends, they considered the other as their best friend. They fooled around sometimes and one day Naruto met Itachi and immediately fell for the older Uchiha brother. However, when he told Sasuke about his feelings Sasuke told his friends and then his friends attacked Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke didn't talk after that until Naruto started working for Sharingan Games. When they met again, they just pretended to be strangers and never spoke of their previous acquaintanceship. Not even Kiba knew that Naruto had gone to school with Sasuke.

When Naruto finished his shower, he was relieved to find Sasuke was gone. Sasuke had no right to bring up their past. Naruto had spent his four years of college forgetting everything about his ex-best friend. When he had started working at Sharingan Games he was horrified to find Sasuke working there (he had known Itachi was the president and that's why he had wanted to work there in the first place.) He was relieved that Sasuke had seemed to forget him as well, but then Sasuke ended up being a jerk. Naruto sighed and pulled the stained sheets from his bed and threw them into the washer. He found a note on his kitchen table from Sasuke.

_Had a great time, we'll have to do it again. –Sasuke PS your vacation time has been used up, if you don't come to work tomorrow you'll be fired._

"Bastard." Naruto huffed as he crumbled the note up and threw it away. He decided to just go to bed for the rest of the day.

"Uzumaki, I'm glad to see you. We were worried that something terrible had happened." Itachi smiled when Naruto came into work the next day. Naruto blushed deeply and smiled.

"I-I'm fine, Uchiha-san. I'm sorry to make you worry." He mumbled. Itachi smiled.

"I'm just glad to see you're okay." Itachi smiled.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san." Naruto blushed.

"Oi, where have you been, moron? You were supposed to be here like two hours ago." Kiba shouted as Naruto was stepping off of the elevator.

"I'll let you go, Uzumaki." Itachi smiled and walked away. Naruto stared at Itachi.

"Stop staring dobe and get back to work." Sasuke muttered as he walked by. Naruto growled as Kiba walked up to him.

"What did the asshole say?" Kiba asked, nodding towards Sasuke.

"Nothing. He's just being a jerk as usual." Naruto sighed.

"What did Itachi say?" Kiba smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He was just glad that I'm not sick anymore." He said, blushing slightly.

"Seriously, me too. It's so hard to draft everything by myself and you know cool details for all the characters to make them better. It's hard without you." Kiba huffed. Naruto laughed and threw his arm over the brunette's shoulder.

"Okay, okay. I won't leave for a week anymore." He assured his friend.

"So, I got this idea," Kiba started explaining his new idea as they headed towards their cubicle. Kiba showed Naruto his sketches and they began talking about details.

"Have we gotten word back on our previous game?" Naruto asked in the middle of their planning. Kiba sighed.

"The higher ups didn't like it all that much." He shook his head. Naruto smiled sadly.

"Well, can't win them all, huh?" He said optimistically.

"The last three ideas we sent in were rejected, Naruto." Kiba pointed out. Naruto smirked.

"Then we're due for a good streak. I'm sure our new game will blow them away." He smiled. Kiba laughed softly and nodded.

"I guess. You keep thinking about stuff, I have to pee." He said as he got up. Naruto laughed softly and turned to his drafting table.

"Oi, if you want your game to go over well, you'll have to impress the bosses." Sasuke said calmly as he leaned on the cubicle wall.

"And how would you suggest I do that?" Naruto asked in a clipped tone.

"We're having another party at my house tonight. I'm sure if you're there, the bosses will be impressed." Sasuke said. Naruto scoffed and glared at Sasuke.

"You just want me to come so you can sleep with me again." He snapped. Sasuke smirked.

"I must admit that would be an added benefit. Itachi was the one who wanted to invite you to the party, but he's over at Uchiha Corps for the rest of the day so he asked me to ask you. My mother would also love for you to attend." Sasuke smiled at him. "You can't refuse Itachi and your future mother-in-law, can you Naru-chan?" Naruto growled.

"Fine, but you'll have to pick me up." Naruto huffed.

"Gladly." Sasuke smiled and walked off as Kiba was coming back.

"What did he say?" Kiba asked.

"He was relaying a message Itachi had for me." Naruto answered with a shrug.

"What message?" Kiba asked.

"I've been invited to another party." He said.

"What? Why do you keep getting invited to all these parties?" Kiba pouted.

"Because they love me more than you." Naruto smiled. Kiba scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure. I bet Sasuke likes to mess with you at those parties, huh? He's kind of a sadist." Kiba said. Naruto laughed, trying to hide his discomfort. He didn't really want Kiba to know how right he was.

"Whatever, let's just focus on our project." He smiled. Kiba nodded. They drew up plans and drafts for their new game until the end of the day. Naruto headed home to get ready for the party.

* * *

REVIEW and i might update faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. Thanks for all the reviews! since you were all so good, i'm updating again. hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke came to pick Naruto up almost two hours before the party. Naruto had had enough time to get home and take a shower before Sasuke had shown up on his doorstep. Of course, Naruto made Sasuke wait outside while he dressed and then they went to the Uchiha mansion.

"Why did you pick me up so early?" Naruto asked as they drove up the long driveway of the house. Sasuke smirked.

"Because I wanted to get a quick fuck in before the party." He said with a perverted leer. Naruto made a disgusted noise.

"Don't say disgusting things." He huffed. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can even make it inside." He said before climbing into Naruto's seat. Sasuke laid the seat flat and pushed it all the way back before Naruto knew what was happening.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to have sex with you in your car." Naruto said angrily.

"I'll make it quick, don't worry. It's not like anyone's here to catch us." Sasuke said, not that it made Naruto feel any better. Sasuke pulled Naruto's pants down to his knees. He prepared Naruto while sucking him off. Naruto was feeling too good to even resist. "Okay, I'm gonna put it in." Sasuke announced when he felt that Naruto was properly prepared.

"You better finish in five minutes." Naruto growled. Sasuke laughed and nodded.

"Yes sir." He smirked. As promised, Sasuke finished in five minutes, with a few seconds left to lick Naruto clean.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so glad to see you." Mikoto smiled when Naruto entered the house with Sasuke.

"You too, Mikoto-san. So nice to see you again." He smiled as well.

"Naruto, let's go get something to drink." Sasuke said pushing Naruto towards the kitchen.

"What? I'm not thirsty." Naruto said trying to get away from Sasuke.

"Just trust me." Sasuke said as he grabbed a wine glass and handed it to the blonde. Naruto sighed and took a drink.

"You're not trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me, huh?" Naruto asked giving Sasuke a suspicious look. Sasuke frowned slightly.

"Yeah, sure." He said. Naruto sighed and took a few more sips. The party started and Naruto was introduced to many of the powerful men of Uchiha Corps. They all raved about Naruto's skills as a game designer and gave their reasons for rejecting the previous projects. Naruto also described a few of the ideas he and Kiba were working on and they all seemed very excited. About halfway through the party Itachi got up to make an announcement.

"Good evening everyone, I'm so glad that you could all make it tonight. Tonight is actually a very special night for many reasons. Not only are we celebrating the absorption of Hyuuga Enterprises into our company but also my engagement to my beautiful and charming long-time girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, sweetheart, I love you." Itachi smiled. Everyone clapped and congratulated Itachi and Hinata. Naruto forced himself not to cry. He congratulated Itachi and Hinata before he ran to find the closest bathroom. Instead he found Sasuke.

"Whoa, whoa. Where are you running off to?" Sasuke asked, as he grabbed Naruto.

"Sorry, I just," Naruto started but couldn't finish as he started crying.

"Come on." Sasuke said gently as he pulled Naruto into his bedroom. As soon as the door was shut, Naruto broke down. Naruto fell to the floor and sobbed, Sasuke sat down next to him and held him as he cried. Naruto calmed down enough for Sasuke to go grab a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Here, it'll make you feel better." Sasuke said offering Naruto a glass of wine.

"Thanks." Naruto said softly. Sasuke held Naruto, comforting the blonde with sweet words and strong wine. Eventually they ended up in bed, not that Naruto was surprised. "Sasuke, stop we already," Naruto started but was silenced by a gentle kiss.

"Do you really mean that, Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he shook his head.

"No, I didn't really." He said. Sasuke smiled gently and kissed Naruto. Naruto moaned softly and pulled himself closer to the raven.

"Let's take this slow, huh?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just nodded. It was different than the previous times. Sasuke really was taking his time. Slowly, he unbuttoned Naruto's shirt, kissing down a tanned chest and sucking on a pink nipple. Naruto moaned and arched into Sasuke. The raven slowly kissed down the blonde's stomach, sticking his tongue into his shallow navel and nipping at his hips. Naruto giggled softly. "You're still ticklish, huh?"

"Shut up." Naruto huffed. Sasuke laughed softly as he kissed Naruto deeply. The blonde boy moaned softly as Sasuke's tongue played with his. Sasuke's hands were warm as they moved across Naruto's skin, leaving fiery trails in their wake. "Sasuke." Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto's pants off. "W-wait." He said pushing Sasuke away.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Sasuke told him.

"I don't want to be the only one naked." Naruto blushed. The raven laughed and slowly pulled his own clothes off. Naruto admired the view.

"Are you staring at me?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto blushed deeply.

"Of course not." He mumbled, looking away from him.

"It's okay if you stare, I don't mind." Sasuke whispered as he kissed Naruto.

"Shut up. Don't say embarrassing things." He blushed.

"Okay, I won't say anything embarrassing." The raven smiled. He spread Naruto's legs and settled between them, staring at the tanned body laid out before him.

"Stop staring, jerk." Naruto snapped and broke out in a full body blush.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto glared at Sasuke and covered the onyx orbs that were focused on him. "How can I have sex with you if I can't see you?" Sasuke mumbled and kissed Naruto's hands. Naruto sighed and cupped Sasuke's face and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

"Can we just, you know, get to the sex part?" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Yeah." He nodded. Sasuke pushed his erection into Naruto and let the blonde man adjust to the intrusion. "Can I move now?" Sasuke panted after a few minutes.

"Yeah, please." Naruto gasped and nodded. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap, the blonde moaned as gravity forced him to take Sasuke even deeper. "Oh fuck." Naruto moaned and arched into the raven.

"Shit, this is fucking amazing." Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke, Sasuke." Naruto gasped as Sasuke rammed into his prostate. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's neck to leave a dark bruise and pinched the blonde's nipples. Sasuke enjoyed the sounds Naruto let out, the whimpers and moans. "More, Sas." Naruto begged as he gripped tightly onto Sasuke.

"Gladly." Sasuke smirked as he began to pump Naruto's erection. Naruto arched his back giving Sasuke a great view of his body. "Nice." Sasuke muttered.

"Stop staring." Naruto gasped and covered Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Okay, okay. I won't stare any more." He smiled and kissed Naruto gently. "Angle your hips a bit." He said taking Naruto's hips and angling them so that he could hit the other man's prostate. Naruto screamed and came hard all over himself and Sasuke. Sasuke followed soon after.

"That was amazing." Naruto panted as he fell back onto the bed. Sasuke gently licked the cum off of Naruto's stomach and kissed him deeply.

"Let's go wash off." He said gently. Naruto nodded and let Sasuke pull him into the bathroom. Sasuke filled the tub with warm water and got in with Naruto. Sasuke leaned on the back of the tub and Naruto leaned against him. Naruto relaxed and let Sasuke wash him off.

"Mm," Naruto hummed happily as Sasuke kissed his shoulders and neck. Sasuke smile softly and pulled Naruto into a kiss. It didn't take much effort to have Naruto leaning over the edge of the tub and Sasuke thrusting into him. "Sasuke." Naruto panted as he thrust his hips back against the raven's.

"So good. So fucking good." Sasuke groaned.

"Fucking hell, Sasuke. Weren't we supposed to clean up?" Naruto asked in a mixed moan and growl.

"Couldn't help myself." Sasuke chuckled.

"Fucking horny bastard." Naruto groaned as Sasuke hit his prostate. "Your aim's getting better." He panted softly. Sasuke laughed at the comment.

"I try." He smirked and nipped Naruto's shoulder. "Angle your hips, Naruto." Sasuke ordered as he pulled on Naruto's hips.

"I don't have any strength for that." Naruto panted.

"Fine, I'll finish quickly." Sasuke said angling his hips to hit Naruto's prostate dead on. Naruto's muscles clenched causing Sasuke to orgasm, Naruto followed closely after. Sasuke kissed down Naruto's spine as he sat down in the tub. "Okay, sit down. I promise I'll bathe you properly." Sasuke said pulling him down into his lap.

"I'm gonna pass out if you try to have sex with me again." Naruto said tiredly. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's temple.

"I'll try to resist." He said softly. He washed the blonde and himself off.

"Let me borrow some clothes." Naruto said as he got out of the tub and started drying off.

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he grabbed a towel for himself and went into his bedroom to find clothes for the blonde. Naruto followed Sasuke into the room and was handed a pair of boxers.

"You're kidding, right?" Naruto scoffed.

"What?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"You're going to rape me in my sleep. I need a shirt and pants." Naruto demanded.

"If I was gonna rape you in your sleep I wouldn't have given you any clothes." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Fine, jack ass." Naruto huffed and put the boxers on before getting into the bed.

"Other side, dobe. I sleep on that side." Sasuke snapped as he pushed Naruto to the other side of the bed. Sasuke laid down and Naruto turned to face him.

"You knew it was going to happen, didn't you?" He asked.

"My brother announcing his engagement?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I knew about it."

"Is that why you started having sex with me?" Naruto asked.

"No, I started doing that because I felt like it." Sasuke smirked.

"Pervert." Naruto sighed. Sasuke laughed softly.

"And also because I figured you would be heartbroken once Itachi announced his engagement." Sasuke said softly. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, Sas." He said as he curled into Sasuke's side.

"Yeah." Sasuke said softly. They laid silently. Naruto let his head rest on Sasuke's shoulder as he traced the Uchiha fan tattooed on his chest.

"I forgot about these." Naruto said softly.

"Well, yours is on your back so I guess you don't see it very often." He said.

"What do you think about when you see it?" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke.

"I just think about the night we got them." The raven answered. Naruto laughed softly. They were 16 and had gotten fake IDs. They snuck out of the dorms, went to a bar and got really drunk and then ended up getting tattoos. Sasuke had gotten the Uchiha fan and Naruto had gotten a little spiral on his shoulder. They had gotten into a lot of trouble the next morning when they were found at the front gate of the school hung-over with tattoos. They had nearly gotten expelled and their families were called to the school. That was when Naruto saw Itachi and fell in love with him.

"Ironic that I think of that today." Naruto sighed.

"I didn't know that he would announce his engagement tonight." Sasuke told the blonde.

"I know. Even you're not big of an asshole." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled softly as well and kissed Naruto.

"Just go to sleep." Sasuke whispered. That night Naruto cried all of his heartbreak into Sasuke's chest while Sasuke just held him. By morning, Naruto had exhausted himself and fell asleep. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep so he got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Sasuke? What are you doing up this early?" Mikoto asked.

"You look terrible, little brother." Itachi observed.

"Yeah, I had a rough night." Sasuke told him. "No thanks to you." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked.

"You heard me." Sasuke snapped, glaring at his brother. Sasuke left the kitchen but was followed by Itachi.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Itachi asked as he grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"You know exactly what it means, Itachi. He's still fucking in love with you." The younger Uchiha growled.

"So you think you're helping him?" Itachi scoffed. Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm doing what I can." He snapped.

"I'm sure." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you, Itachi. Don't you dare try to fucking lecture me because you don't know shit." Sasuke growled and stormed off. He slammed his door shut, forgetting that Naruto was sleeping. Naruto woke up slightly and looked over at Sasuke.

"Sas?" He mumbled.

"Sorry, go back to sleep." He said.

"Are you okay? You look upset." Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up to look at the raven.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." Sasuke said as he sat on the bed and kissed Naruto gently.

"Did I keep you up? I'm sorry." Naruto apologized. Sasuke sighed tiredly and kissed Naruto.

"No, no. It's fine." He said against Naruto's lips. "Let's go to sleep." He said as he pushed Naruto onto the mattress and let his weight settle on top of the blonde.

"Sas?" He asked softly.

"You're comfy." Sasuke mumbled as he pressed his face into Naruto's chest. Naruto laughed softly and wrapped his arms around the raven. Sasuke didn't know when he fell asleep, but he knew that suddenly it was 3 in the afternoon.

"Sasuke, I have to go." Naruto said softly as he shook Sasuke awake.

"I'll give you a ride." Sasuke yawned.

"I can ride the bus." Naruto said.

"No, I'll take you. I'm gonna stay at your apartment for a little while." Sasuke told the blonde.

"What?" Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"You heard me." Sasuke told him as he found some clothes for Naruto to borrow.

"I don't remember agreeing to something like that." Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah well, I didn't ask. " Sasuke smirked.

"And what makes you think I'll let," Naruto started but was cut off when Sasuke kissed him deeply. "Fine." Naruto sighed when Sasuke broke the kiss causing the other man to smirk.

"Get dressed. You can head out to the car when you're finished, I just have to grab a few things." He told the blonde. Naruto got dressed and left the room to go to the car. He found Itachi in the hallway.

"Uzumaki?" He asked. Naruto stopped, gasping softly as he turned to face Itachi.

"Uchiha-san." He said softly.

"Did you stay the night? It's already the middle of the afternoon." Itachi observed.

"Y-yeah." He answered awkwardly.

"Is something wrong, Uzumaki?" The older man asked with concern. Naruto wasn't acting like he normally did.

"Nothing's wrong." Naruto forced a smile.

"Are you sure? If there's anything wrong you can always tell me." Itachi said trying to cheer the blonde up.

"I'm fine." Naruto shook his head.

"You don't look," Itachi started.

"Naruto, you're going the wrong way." Sasuke called down the hall.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"We were just leaving." Sasuke said as he put his arm around Naruto and lead him away.

"Oi." Itachi called after them.

"Ignore him." Sasuke told Naruto. They left and were silent as they drove to Naruto's apartment.

"Naruto, where were you last night? A nice boy came to visit you." Chio said when they reached his front door.

"Really? Did he give you his name?" Naruto asked. Chio shook her head.

"He said that he would call you." She answered.

"Okay, thanks Chio-baa-san." The blonde boy smiled and entered his apartment. "Make yourself at home I guess." Naruto said as he hit the 'play' button on his answering machine.

"Oi blondie, where the hell are you?" Kiba's voice shouted from the speaker. "I called your cell but you didn't answer. How'd the party go? I hope that asshole didn't bother you too much. Hopefully since you're not home you've gotten Itachi drunk and are getting your brains screwed out. Call me back."

"Does he normally leave messages like that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto jumped slightly and blushed.

"He's just being stupid. You can ignore him." He said.

"It's true though, you'd rather get fucked by Itachi than me." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him. "Sorry."

"He was right about you being an asshole too." Naruto scoffed and went into his kitchen. Sasuke followed.

"You think I'm an asshole?" He asked. Naruto glared at him. "Then why did you agree to let me stay here?"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to regret it." Naruto sighed.

"Don't say that, Naru-chan." Sasuke purred as he took a few steps forward so that he was right against Naruto's back. Naruto shivered slightly as Sasuke's breath ghosted over his neck.

"I'm really going to regret this." Naruto whispered as Sasuke pulled him into a deep kiss.

* * *

Itachi's straight and now engaged so please stop asking for ItaNaru, maybe in another story. REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Enjoy

* * *

Naruto's alarm blared. Naruto groaned. He had been having a good dream but the stupid alarm had to ruin it. Unfortunately that wasn't the only thing that would ruin his morning. As he reached to turn off his alarm he found a hand already turning off the alarm. It was then that he noticed the hard, warm body he was curled against and the fact that neither of them were wearing clothes. He sighed heavily.

"Didn't I tell you to sleep on the couch?" He grumbled as he tried to turn away from the intruder.

"I couldn't help myself." Sasuke smiled as he gripped tighter on Naruto. "Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to get away from you. Let me go, asshole." Naruto huffed trying to shove Sasuke away. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's face. "Stop it, Sasuke." Naruto growled but didn't resist the raven's advances. It had been almost two weeks since Sasuke came to visit. Naruto had gotten use to living with him. Although he didn't really enjoy having the bastard sharing his living space, the sex was really good so he couldn't complain that much. Sasuke rolled so that he was on top of the blonde.

"I'm horny." Sasuke mumbled.

"I can tell." Naruto groaned as he pressed his hips against Sasuke's. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled the raven in for a kiss. As much as he hated to admit it, Naruto really liked having sex with Sasuke. Sasuke put his arm under Naruto to lift his hips so that they could rub against each other. Naruto moaned gently and gripped Sasuke's hair. "S-Sas," Naruto groaned as his doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Fuck it's Kiba." Naruto gasped as he shoved Sasuke off of him. He quickly pulled on a pair of pants and ran to the front door.

"What the hell took you so long to answer?" Kiba snapped when Naruto opened the door.

"Sorry, I was busy." Naruto apologized.

"And where's your shirt?" The brunette snapped.

"Naruto-nii-tan!" Hikaru shouted excitedly as he jumped on the blonde.

"Hey, kiddo." He smiled and picked the boy up.

"Park day! Park day!" Hikaru cheered.

"What's going on out here?" Sasuke asked as he came out of Naruto room. Kiba looked at Naruto and Naruto glared at Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Room, now." Naruto snapped as he set Hikaru down. "Hika, you can watch some TV." Naruto said turning on the TV and handing the young boy the remote. Naruto shoved Sasuke into his bedroom and Kiba followed.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kiba almost growled.

"Why the hell does it concern you?" Sasuke growled back.

"Hey." Naruto snapped. "Sasuke's been staying here for a while. He wasn't supposed to come out." He glared at Sasuke. Sasuke scoffed.

"Wait, staying here? What do you mean staying here?" Kiba asked.

"I mean exactly what it sounds like, Kiba." Naruto sighed.

"Why?" Kiba asked slightly confused.

"Some things happened." Naruto blushed slightly.

"But you hate each other." Kiba said still trying to comprehend why Sasuke was in Naruto's apartment.

"Yeah, not exactly anymore." The blonde mumbled. Kiba looked between the other two.

"Fucking hell, what is going on? You're seriously letting this asshole stay here? Have you lost your fucking mind?" Kiba asked.

"Calm down, Kiba." Naruto said. Kiba huffed and looked at the blonde.

"Fine, fine." He sighed. "Let's just go to the park."

"You're not invited, Sasuke." Naruto snapped as he grabbed his shirt and went with Kiba into the living room. Sasuke scowled as Naruto picked Hikaru up and carried him out of the apartment on his shoulders. Sasuke's phone started ringing.

"What?" He snapped when he answered the phone.

"Where the hell have you been?" Itachi asked angrily.

"None of your concern." Sasuke answered.

"It's been two weeks, mother is worried." Itachi sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call mother and tell her that I'm okay. Is that all?" Sasuke asked.

"Where are you?" Itachi asked.

"I already told you that it's none of your concern." Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke," Itachi started with a sigh but Sasuke hung up. He didn't want a lecture from his brother, it was all his fault that Sasuke was in this situation in the first place. His phone started ringing again. He hit ignore, knowing he would get at least ten more calls from his brother. The raven laid down on the bed and inhaled the blonde's scent. It took him back to schooldays when he lived across the hall from the blonde in the dorms. They would go over to each other's room and watch movies all night until they fell asleep together. He didn't know when he fell asleep but the next thing he knew he was opening his eyes an hour later to Naruto stroking his hair.

"Naru?" He yawned.

"Hey, we got Ichiraku's take out. You want to eat with us?" He asked with a soft smile. Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto gently. Naruto smiled softly and let Sasuke deepen the kiss.

"Naruto." Kiba called.

"Let's go eat." Naruto smiled as he pulled Sasuke out of the bed. The air was tense as soon as Sasuke stepped out of the bedroom.

"Naruto-nii-tan!" Hikaru called from the table.

"I'm coming." Naruto smiled and went and sat down next to the young boy. Kiba and Sasuke were left standing in the living room, glaring at each other.

"What the hell is your plan?" Kiba glared.

"Wouldn't it just be amazing if I didn't have a plan?" Sasuke scoffed.

"I don't trust you, Uchiha." The brunette glared.

"I'm not that concerned." The raven shrugged and went into the kitchen to sit down at the table with Naruto and Hikaru. Kiba sat down as well. Dinner was tense and quiet. Kiba glared at Sasuke the entire time, Sasuke sat silently, Naruto felt extremely uncomfortable and fortunately Hikaru didn't seem to notice as he told Naruto stories about his preschool.

"It's getting late, shouldn't you be heading home?" Sasuke asked.

"What? We can not watch the movie?" Hikaru gasped.

"Of course we can, Hikaru." Naruto smiled. The boy cheered and ran into the living room to put his movie into the DVD player. Naruto sat down on the couch and Hikaru crawled to sit next to him. Kiba sat on the other side of Hikaru and Sasuke growled.

"Move over." He ordered Naruto. There wasn't enough room for Sasuke on the couch but Naruto moved anyway. Sasuke squeezed in, wrapping an arm around the blonde. Kiba glared as he saw Naruto relax in Sasuke's arms. Hikaru was asleep not even halfway through the movie and Kiba turned to glare at the blonde and raven.

"You two are sleeping together, aren't you?" He growled softly. Naruto blushed.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke snapped.

"No way. Naruto, you're not seriously sleeping with him, right?" Kiba asked.

"I told you, some stuff happened." Naruto mumbled.

"That's disgusting." Kiba shuddered. Naruto looked shocked. "Not about you having sex with a guy, I've always known you were gay. But being gay with this bastard? That's nasty."

"It's not like I care what you think." The raven scoffed. Kiba growled.

"Hey." Naruto snapped at them. "Both of you behave."

"Fine." The other two mumbled.

"Kiba, I know it's weird, it's still weird for me. It's just temporary anyway, it's not like there's any meaning other than sex." The blonde explained.

"It's still weird." Kiba muttered.

"It doesn't matter what you think, mutt." Sasuke snapped.

"Fuck you, Uchiha." Kiba growled as he made a fist.

"Kiba." Naruto said calmly.

"What? Are you jealous?" Sasuke smirked. Before Naruto could stop it, Kiba punched Sasuke square in the face.

"Kiba." Naruto snapped.

"He was asking for it." Kiba growled.

"Doesn't mean that you can punch him." Naruto told him. "Sasuke, go to the bathroom and get cleaned up I need to talk to Kiba for a bit."

"Yeah." Sasuke said as he went into the bathroom.

"What the hell, Kiba?" Naruto growled.

"I've always wanted to punch him." Kiba sighed as he rubbed his knuckles.

"Kiba." Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry, okay? Naruto, you're my best friend and I'll love ya no matter what, but why Sasuke?" He sighed. Naruto smiled sadly.

"Itachi's engaged." He said. Kiba blinked. "They're waiting until after the Hyuuga company is absorbed to make the engagement public. He's been dating Hyuuga Hinata for like three years."

"Naruto, I'm sorry man." He said softly.

"It was at the Uchiha party that Itachi announced it. Sasuke was there to help keep my mind off of it and stuff." He said softly.

"I see." Kiba sighed.

"I'm not saying I like him or anything, but it's been really nice to have him, you know?" He asked. The brunette man sighed and nodded.

"I guess I understand." He said.

"Thank you, Kiba." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto." Sasuke called from the bathroom.

"I have to go help him." Naruto smiled and pointed at the bathroom. Kiba nodded.

"I should probably get going too." He said as he picked his sleeping son up. Naruto smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he hugged Kiba and kissed Hikaru's head.

"Na-to-n-tan." Hikaru mumbled.

"Night Hika, I'll see you later okay?" He smiled.

"Mm-hmm." The boy nodded and cuddled into his dad's chest more.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Drive safely." Naruto smiled as he walked with Kiba to the front door. Once Kiba left Naruto went to the bathroom. "You look terrible." He smiled sympathetically.

"Who knew that mutt had such a good arm." Sasuke groaned as he lightly touched the dark bruises around his eyes.

"Well, it looks like you stopped the bleeding." He pointed out. The raven scoffed. "Kiba left already." He said. Sasuke grabbed him and kissed him hard. "Sasuke, what the hell?" Naruto asked pushing Sasuke away slightly.

"I'm horny." Sasuke told him. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"You were jealous of Kiba." He laughed softly.

"No." The raven snapped.

"You were. Why were you jealous of Kiba?" Naruto laughed. Sasuke glared, letting Naruto know he wasn't going to answer the question. "Kiba's married, you know. He's just looking out for me."

"I'm sure." Sasuke scoffed.

"Sasuke." Naruto sighed and looked at the raven seriously.

"Sure, whatever. How about we stop talking about the mutt and do something more entertaining." He smirked.

"You're a pervert." Naruto sighed but allowed Sasuke to kiss him. Sasuke deepened the kiss as he pushed Naruto against the wall. Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke and Sasuke's hands began groping the blonde. Naruto moaned softly into the raven's mouth as the other man rubbed against him. They stumbled towards the shower as they stripped their clothes off. The shower water was turned on and the two men stood under the spray. "Sas." Naruto panted as the raven bit his neck. Sasuke smirked at the mark he left before kissing Naruto's face.

"You know, you're actually pretty sexy." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up." Naruto blushed. Sasuke laughed softly and turned Naruto to face the wall.

"I'll stop, so brace yourself." He whispered and Naruto shivered. Sasuke easily entered Naruto and started thrusting. Naruto bit his lip, moaning softly at the feeling of Sasuke moving inside of him. Sasuke kissed up Naruto's spine and bit at his shoulder.

"Sas." Naruto panted and thrust his hips back against the raven.

"If we finish quickly here, we can go have more fun in the bedroom." Sasuke whispered. Naruto came as Sasuke delivered a hard thrust to his prostate. Sasuke laughed, nibbling the blonde's ear. "Who's the pervert now?"

"I didn't come because of what you said." Naruto bit out as he slid down the wall. Sasuke laughed and lifted Naruto to his feet, wrapping his arm around the blonde to support him.

"Come on, let's get to the bedroom." He said.

"Pervert." Naruto laughed as he stood up on his own. Sasuke kissed him gently.

"You're just as bad as me." He whispered.

"Because you corrupted me." Naruto answered.

"Yeah, but it was pretty easy." Sasuke smirked as he remembered Naruto in middle school. Naruto glared at him. "Let's go to the bedroom." He said as he turned off the water.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled as he kissed Sasuke gently before stepping out of the shower. They both dried off and went into the bedroom. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and kissed him deeply.

"I want you to ride me." He said. Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke grabbed his ass. They quickly made their way to the bed and Sasuke laid down as Naruto crawled on top of him. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a deep, passionate kiss as Naruto lowered himself onto the raven. Both men moaned.

"Sasuke." Naruto groaned as his hips started moving on their own.

"God, Naruto, you feel so fucking good." Sasuke panted.

"Stop saying perverted things." Naruto grit out. Sasuke smirked and gripped Naruto's hips tightly and started moving the blonde up and down faster. Naruto's head flew back and he bit his lip to keep from screaming.

"Fucking amazing." Sasuke groaned softly as he looked up at the blonde. "Fucking beautiful." Naruto was feeling too good to care what Sasuke was saying.

"Sasuke, kiss me." Naruto panted out softly. Sasuke sat up and kissed Naruto deeply. "More, Sas." Naruto demanded, Sasuke was happy to comply. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's member and began pumping. Naruto moaned loudly and arched into the raven. The raven pulled the other man into a passionate kiss. A muffled call of Sasuke's name was screamed into the raven's mouth as the blonde came hard. Sasuke continued thrusting until he also came. The two men collapsed on the small bed, curled around each other.

"That was nice." Sasuke smirked as he caught his breath. Naruto scoffed. They were quiet for a while and Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"Why me, Sasuke?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" The raven asked, not looking at the blonde.

"Why are you having sex with me?" He asked softly. He didn't know if he really wanted to know the real answer.

"I needed someone to have sex with and you needed a replacement for Itachi. And who better than me to be that replacement?" Sasuke shrugged.

"But you hate being compared to your brother." Naruto said.

"Sometimes exceptions have to be made." He shrugged again.

"Don't you think it's weird for us to be together?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all. What's so weird about it?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we hate each other, Sasuke." He pointed out.

"Do we?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Then how would you explain it?" The blonde asked.

"Simply that we're in a mutually beneficial arrangement. It has nothing to do with us liking each other or not. It's not like there's any meaning other than sex, right?" Sasuke asked with a sideways look at the blonde.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Naruto nodded as he turned over.

"Do you hate having sex with me?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Naruto shook his head.

"Then why did you bring all this crap up?" He asked.

"Well because of stuff Kiba said today." Naruto answered.

"Of course." Sasuke sighed.

"Kiba didn't seem to be too fond of the idea of us having sex, you know." He sighed.

"I really don't care about what that idiot mutt thinks." Sasuke scoffed.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed as he turned over to look at the raven. "He's my best friend. You can at least try to get along with him if we're gonna continue this messed up thing we have going on."

"Fine, I'll be nice if I have to." He sighed. Naruto smiled.

"I'm glad." He said as he kissed Sasuke gently.

"Whatever, just go to sleep, dobe." The raven scoffed. Naruto laughed softly and nodded.

"Yeah. Night, Sas." He smiled before cuddling into Sasuke's side. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and they easily fell asleep.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Work was tense. Kiba and Sasuke barely got along, and it was only for Naruto's sake. Naruto could tell that his ex-best friend and his current best friend had a lot of tension between them. They were competing for Naruto's time and attention, not necessarily competing for him to pay attention to them, but to not pay attention to the other one. Sasuke was also avoiding Itachi, so Naruto had to deal with the tension between the brothers. He took an early lunch without telling Kiba, Sasuke or Itachi, and went to the cafeteria to avoid all of them.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked slightly surprised to see the blonde in the cafeteria.

"Sakura-chan." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Avoiding the guys upstairs." He sighed.

"My husband giving you trouble?" She asked. Naruto laughed softly.

"You know that Sasuke didn't know Kiba was married?" He asked.

"Really?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, it'd really freak Sasuke out if you told him you were Kiba's wife." Naruto smirked. The pink haired girl laughed and nodded.

"So, how's things going with Sasuke?" She asked. Naruto looked at her. "Kiba's my husband, Naru, of course he's gonna tell me about that kind of stuff."

"It's annoying. He kind of forced me into this relationship and so now I have to deal with that along with Kiba's freak out and now Sasuke and Itachi have some sort of awkward tension going on." He sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry." She said comfortingly.

"It's all Sasuke's fault." Naruto huffed.

"I don't really blame you for not being able to resist." Sakura smiled. Naruto glared at her. "Not helping, sorry." She apologized.

"What am I supposed to do, Sakura?" He sighed.

"What can you do, Naruto? I already know you're not going to give up what you have with Sasuke even if it does cause all sorts of weirdness with Kiba and Itachi." She pointed out. Naruto's eyes saddened for a bit.

"Whatever, I can just tell Sasuke that I don't want to do this anymore." He said with a forced smile. Sakura smiled understandingly. Sakura had known them in high school, she knew what Naruto was feeling at the moment even if he really didn't want to say it out loud.

"Uzumaki Naruto, please report to Uchiha Sasuke's office immediately." A voice on the PA system called. Naruto sighed.

"I guess I should go." He said reluctantly.

"Good luck." Sakura smiled. Naruto slowly made his way up to Sasuke's office.

"What did you need?" Naruto sighed as he entered the office.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke snapped as he quickly shut and locked the door.

"Avoiding you." Naruto answered, glaring at the raven. Sasuke glared back.

"Why?" He asked angrily.

"Because, everything is getting really tense because of what's going on between us." Naruto sighed.

"So? Just because things get hard you're gonna start avoiding me now?" Sasuke growled.

"I didn't mean it like that, Sasuke." Naruto sighed.

"You did." Sasuke growled as he took a step towards the blonde.

"I'm not avoiding you because things have gotten hard. I'm avoiding you because you're annoying." Naruto said with a small smirk.

"I'm horny." Sasuke said calmly.

"For some reason you always seem to get horny when you look at me." Naruto sighed just before Sasuke kissed him.

"Guess it's just something about you." The raven smirked into the kiss. He slowly began stripping the blonde until Naruto pushed him away. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not having sex with you in your office." Naruto pouted. Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto.

"Really?" He asked skeptically. Naruto looked at him sternly.

"I'm not going to have sex with you here, Sasuke." He said firmly. Sasuke laughed and looked at Naruto.

"You aren't?" He smirked and kissed Naruto. The blonde man moaned softly as the raven's tongue entered his mouth. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and finished undressing the blonde, save for the bright orange boxers. "It looks like we're gonna be having sex in my office, Naru." He smirked.

"The door's locked, right?" The blonde asked with a glance at the door. The raven smirked and kissed him deeply.

"Of course." He smiled and began groping the more than willing blonde. Naruto quickly found himself on top of Sasuke's desk after the raven had thrown everything off of it. Sasuke kissed down Naruto's chest and stomach until he reached the top of the blonde's boxers. He slipped is fingers under the elastic band and slowly pulled the boxers down long tanned legs.

"Can't we do this on your couch?" Naruto groaned as Sasuke blew on his erection.

"It wouldn't be as much fun that way." Sasuke smirked.

"Asshole." Naruto grumbled. The raven scoffed and took the blonde's member into his mouth. Naruto started to moan before he remembered where he was and bit his fist. After a mind blowing blow job they had sex with Naruto on top of the desk, with Naruto standing on the floor bracing himself on the desk, Sasuke sitting in his chair with Naruto riding him, Naruto in the chair, and multiple times on the couch. Naruto passed out soon after that. Sasuke kissed Naruto's head and covered him with a blanket. He cleaned off and pulled his pants back on before going back to work. Although, he couldn't concentrate with the delicious blonde sleeping completely naked on a few feet away and he ended up watching Naruto more than working.

"Sasuke." Itachi called as he knocked on the door. Sasuke jumped out of his daydream and glanced at his clock, realizing nearly two hours had passed. The locked clicked and the door was opened. "Hey, why was the door locked?" Itachi asked as he stepped in and then looked at his brother. Sasuke was sitting on the floor by the couch, leaning on the cushions, watching the sleeping blonde. Itachi looked at his half dressed brother and the obviously naked blonde. "Sasuke, what did you do?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing he didn't want to do." Sasuke answered coldly.

"Sasuke," Itachi started.

"I don't need a lecture, Itachi." Sasuke snapped. The older Uchiha brother sighed.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" He asked.

"Spare me, Itachi." He sighed. Naruto stirred slightly and Sasuke kissed his head gently, calming the blonde.

"You," Itachi started.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled as he glared at his brother.

"You've been at his house these past few weeks, haven't you?" Itachi asked. Sasuke didn't answer. "What the hell are you thinking, Sasuke?"

"He's amazing in bed, you know?" He smirked.

"Sasuke, don't start that." Itachi growled.

"Too bad for you, he loved you. I'm sure you could have gotten," Sasuke started but stopped when he got punched in the back of the head. Sasuke hissed slightly and rubbed the back of his head, but he didn't drop it. "You could have been watching this sleeping face. He's really sweet when he's sleeping. He likes to cuddle and,"

"Sasuke." Itachi growled. Sasuke smirked at Itachi's reaction. "Please don't do anything stupid, Sasuke. Don't hurt him again." Itachi warned softly.

"I don't even know what happened the first time I hurt him." Sasuke sighed. Itachi left the office without another word and Sasuke leaned on the couch cushions to watch the blonde. It was still another hour before Naruto woke up. Naruto woke up to find Sasuke asleep next to him. He smiled softly and ran his fingers through raven locks. Onyx eyes slowly opened and locked onto the tan man.

"Hey." Naruto said softly. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey." He mumbled as he looked at his clock. "It's late, we should go home." He yawned. Naruto nodded and sat up.

"Give me my clothes." He said. Sasuke nodded and gave Naruto his clothes as he gathered his own clothes. No one was in the offices at that time so Naruto didn't have to feel awkward walking out of Sasuke's office only half dressed. He went to his cubicle to gather his things and found an angry note from Kiba. He knew he needed to call his best friend, but was too tired. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind and kissed his neck.

"Let's go." He whispered. Naruto nodded and took Sasuke's hand, leading the raven away. "You want to get something to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Ramen." Naruto answered. Sasuke laughed softly and nodded.

"I should have known you'd say that." He smiled. They went to Ichiraku's and sat down at a booth. Naruto motioned to the owner and the old man nodded as he started on their order. "How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I'm fine." Naruto told him.

"Maybe we shouldn't have sex at the office anymore." Sasuke smirked. Naruto blushed deeply.

"Don't say stuff like that." He hissed. Sasuke laughed softly. "And you're right, we shouldn't."

"Even though it was amazing." The raven smiled. Naruto growled. "You know, Itachi's not nearly as good as me in bed."

"I never really cared about that kind of thing." He said, giving Sasuke a look. Sasuke sighed and frowned slightly.

"Of course." He grumbled.

"Here's your ramen, Naruto." The owner smiled as he set the ramen down on the table.

"Thanks, Ichiraku." Naruto smiled. The old man smiled and nodded before walking off.

"You come here a lot, don't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. They began eating. Sasuke never really liked the taste of ramen but he forced himself to eat it knowing there was only instant ramen waiting at Naruto's apartment. "Sasuke, if you don't like it that much you don't have to eat it." The blonde smiled.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"You're making that face. I forgot you never liked ramen." Naruto smirked. Sasuke laughed softly.

"It's not that bad." He smiled as he took a bite. Naruto laughed as Sasuke slurped the noodles and one flipped up and hit him on the nose. Sasuke wiped the sauce from his nose, blushing slightly. "Hurry up and finish eating."

"Why? Are you horny again?" Naruto smirked.

"I'm sure you wish I was." Sasuke smirked back. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Let's just finish eating." Naruto said. They finished shortly after that and headed to Naruto's apartment. Once inside Sasuke grabbed Naruto and kissed him deeply. "You are horny." Naruto smirked into the kiss.

"I already told you, you just have that effect on me." Sasuke smirked back and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"I'm really tired, Sas." He sighed, leaning away from the raven. Sasuke sighed sadly.

"Fine." He said kissing the blonde gently and letting him go.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Naruto said.

"Can I," Sasuke started.

"No." He quickly cut off Sasuke's question. Sasuke sighed dejectedly and watched the blonde disappear into the bathroom. After a minute of listening to Naruto's off-key singing, Sasuke decided to ignore Naruto's wishes and went to join the bathing blonde. "Sasuke." Naruto shrieked when the raven stepped into the bathroom. Sasuke smirked at the blonde in the bathtub.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. Besides, if you really didn't want me in here you would have locked the door." Sasuke smirked as he leaned towards Naruto. The blonde blushed deeply.

"I'm really tired, Sasuke." He mumbled.

"Then I won't do anything." He said as he got into the warm bath water. They sat facing each other for a few minutes.

"Sasuke, what's up with you?" Naruto asked as he moved closer to the raven.

"Just thinking about some stuff Itachi said." Sasuke sighed.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't really matter. Why do you like him anyway?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto closely. Naruto blushed.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" He mumbled. Sasuke gave him a hard look. "I-I don't know. Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to know. I mean if I'm his replacement, shouldn't I know what it is you like about him so that I can know how to be a good replacement." He said. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You hate being compared to Itachi." He said.

"Then maybe I want to know what you like about him so I can show you how much better I am than him." The raven smirked. Naruto laughed slightly confused.

"Why do you care if I think you're better than him? Isn't this just a temporary thing? You're gonna find someone who likes you for you and you won't have to be a replacement anymore." He said. Sasuke looked slightly angry at the comment. "What?"

"There are hundreds of people who want to be with me and not use me as a replacement for my brother." He scoffed.

"Then why are you bathing with me instead of sexing them up?" Naruto asked with a soft smile. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto into a gentle kiss.

"Because you're just so good in bed." He smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're stupid." He sighed and kissed the raven.

"Coming from a dobe like you I feel insulted." He smiled as he pulled the blonde in for a deep kiss. He pulled Naruto into his lap as they wrapped their arms around each other. When Sasuke started groping Naruto's ass, Naruto pushed him away.

"I don't want to have sex, Sasuke." He sighed.

"Fine, then bathe." Sasuke said leaning back against the edge of the tub and staring at Naruto. Naruto blushed.

"You're going to watch me?" He mumbled.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." The raven shrugged. Naruto blushed and grabbed his washcloth. It felt awkward having Sasuke staring so intensely at him, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from the onyx orbs focused on him. It was actually kind of a turn on. It wasn't even five minutes before he was crawling into Sasuke's lap and kissing the raven. "Knew you'd come around." Sasuke smirked into the kiss as he pulled Naruto closer.

"It's your fault for corrupting me." Naruto groaned softly.

"Then I guess I have to take responsibility." The raven smiled and began groping the blonde. "How about you ride me?" He whispered. Naruto moaned softly as his hips were moved over Sasuke's erection. "Sit down, babe." He smiled with a perverted look. Naruto almost too eagerly lowered himself onto Sasuke's member. Both men groaned softly.

"You're such a fucking bastard." Naruto panted as he gripped tightly to Sasuke. Sasuke laughed and kissed Naruto's neck. "I hate you, you asshole." He moaned.

"You know you don't." Sasuke smiled. "If you did, you wouldn't let me keep fucking you like this." Naruto glared at him. "Don't give me that look. You know you like it." Naruto grit his teeth, not wanting to tell Sasuke just how much he really did like it. It disturbed him how much he loved having sex with Sasuke. Sasuke started trusting. He had memorized where Naruto's prostate was and abused it relentlessly. It was only a few thrusts before Naruto came.

"Fucking hell, Sas." Naruto panted as he leaned heavily on the raven.

"You feel better now, don't you?" He asked softly. Naruto laughed tiredly and relaxed against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck gently and held the blonde against him.

"Okay, now I'm really tired." He said tiredly. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's washcloth and began washing the blonde off. The blonde hummed happily and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke kissed Naruto's face and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Itachi's not as great as you think he is." He said softly.

"You don't even know what I think about your brother, Sasuke." Naruto countered. The raven sighed and kissed Naruto lovingly. "Stop, Sasuke, you're gonna get horny again and I can't go another round." Naruto said softly as he pushed Sasuke away.

"Yeah." He nodded with a soft smile. "Let's dry off and go to sleep." He kissed Naruto's head and got out to grab some towels. After drying off they crawled into bed without bothering to get dressed. Naruto kissed Sasuke gently before cuddling into his side.

"Night, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah. Night, Naruto." Sasuke said softly as he kissed Naruto's head and wrapped his arms around the blonde. It was only a few minutes before Naruto fell asleep. Sasuke stayed up watching the sleeping blonde. "I wish you would fall out of love with my brother." He said softly and kissed Naruto's head.

"I love you…" Naruto mumbled in his sleep. Sasuke looked at him. "Tachi." He smiled and cuddled closer to Sasuke's side. Sasuke winced slightly and sighed. He couldn't say he was surprised, he knew that Naruto was in love with his brother, but it still hurt.

* * *

Review! More reviews means faster update!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7!!!

* * *

Nearly a month had passed. The tension between Sasuke, Kiba and Itachi hadn't lessened, in fact Naruto could have sworn things had gotten worse between them. The absorption of the Hyuuga company had gone smoothly and Itachi and Hinata had announced the date of their wedding would be at the end of the month. They had apparently been planning the wedding for over a year and were eager to get married as soon as possible. Although it was hard for Naruto, Sasuke was always there to make him feel better. Sasuke had been even more horny and moody in the past week or so, and Naruto had to deal with that on top of all the awkwardness. Naruto felt drained because he had to deal with all of it, and took a few days off. Sasuke had raised objections until Naruto threatened him with no sex, suing the company for sexual harassment charges and kindly reminding the raven that he is the best game designer in the company and it quickly shut the raven up. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke had decided to take those same days off.

"He's getting married in a few days, you know." Sasuke said looking down at the blonde man curled next to him. Naruto sighed and pressed his face into Sasuke's chest.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"Hey, look at me." Sasuke said lifting Naruto's face.

"What?" The blonde sighed, clearly upset. Sasuke kissed him gently.

"You are way better than my brother deserves." He said, looking at Naruto closely. Naruto scoffed.

"I'm too good for him so I had to settle for his brother, huh?" He asked as he turned away from the raven.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed his shoulder.

"Please, Sasuke, don't." He said. Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto's back.

"Do you really hate being with me that much?" He asked softly.

"I don't hate it." The blonde shook his head.

"But you still wish I was my brother." Sasuke sighed. Naruto pressed back against Sasuke, but didn't deny that he wished it was Itachi in his bed instead of Sasuke. Sasuke wished that Naruto had denied it and pressed his head between the blonde's shoulder blades while tightening his grip on him.

"What do you want me to say, Sasuke?" He asked softly.

"I don't know." The raven answered just as softly. "Hey, I'm horny again." He said as he rolled Naruto onto his back and straddled him. The blonde man looked up at the raven with a sad but relieved look in his eyes. Naruto pulled Sasuke down for a deep kiss. Naruto had lost count of how many times they had had sex that afternoon, but he was up for another round. As much as he told himself that it was just meaningless sex, Naruto knew there were feelings behind the act, at least on his part. He didn't know how many times they ended up doing it after that, but by nightfall he was exhausted.

"Sasuke, do you hate being Itachi's replacement?" Naruto asked.

"You know how much I hate being compared to him." Sasuke sighed. Naruto laughed softly and cuddled into Sasuke's chest.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't really have anything to compare with." He smiled. Sasuke laughed softly.

"It helps a little." He smiled.

"Let's just go to sleep and not think about this kind of stuff." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah." Sasuke said softly.

"Night, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled.

"Night." Sasuke answered kissing Naruto's head. After that night sex had gotten more frequent, Sasuke had gotten more frustrated and took it out on Naruto. Naruto didn't mind very much, but his ass was pretty sore. There was also a lot of tension between them, Sasuke kept bringing up Itachi's wedding and that he was just a replacement. Naruto kind of wanted to tell him that he wasn't a replacement anymore, but he didn't want to make anything more complicated between them.

"So, he's getting married tomorrow." Kiba said as they were working on their current project. Naruto growled softly. "How're things with Sasuke? Once Itachi gets married he'll probably stop having sex with you and stuff."

"Probably." Naruto said softly.

"What's up?" Kiba asked slightly concerned.

"Nothing." Naruto answered unconvincingly.

"Naruto." Kiba pressed.

"I don't want to stop having sex with him." Naruto mumbled.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"He's not a replacement for his brother." The blonde sighed.

"I guess feelings can develop in these situations." Kiba said calmly.

"No, Kiba, he was never a replacement for his brother." He sighed again.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked very confused.

"I was in love with Sasuke long before I met Itachi." Naruto said slightly embarrassed. Kiba gave Naruto a confused look. "We were best friends in boarding school. I always had a crush on him but I was too scared to say anything. Then I saw Itachi and he was like a grown up version of Sasuke and I fell for him. But when I told Sasuke, he told his friends and then they beat me up and raped me. And I stopped talking to Sasuke after that."

"Oh damn, I didn't know." Kiba sighed.

"I liked being with him, Kiba. I don't want to stop." Naruto sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Kiba asked.

"What can I do? I can't just tell him things like that." Naruto snapped.

"Oh, Naru, I'm sorry, man." Kiba said comfortingly. Naruto scoffed.

"I don't need your pity, Kiba." He said with a smirk. Kiba laughed.

"Let's just finish this so I can get home." Kiba smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. They worked for another hour before Sasuke came to their cubicle.

"Oi, we're leaving now." He told the blonde.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We're leaving. I have to run a few errands before we have to go to the rehearsal dinner tonight." Sasuke said.

"What? Rehearsal dinner?" Naruto asked.

"Well, technically you're not invited but it's at my house and I have to stay the night so you're staying the night too." The raven explained. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, okay." He nodded and turned to face Kiba. "Apparently I have to go." He sighed.

"I can handle things here." The brunette man smiled. Naruto smiled and gathered his things.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." He told the brunette before he left with the raven.

"Hey, I'm," Sasuke started.

"I know." Naruto sighed. "Let's just get home, okay?"

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Naruto snapped.

"Naruto." Sasuke pressed.

"It's nothing that concerns you, Sasuke." The blonde sighed. The raven glared at him. "Sas, don't worry about it, okay?"

"Of course I'm going to worry about it. What the hell is wrong?" He growled.

"Nothing." The blonde snapped.

"Is it because Itachi's going to get married tomorrow?" He asked as they got onto the elevator.

"No." Naruto sighed.

"Then what?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed.

"I told you, it's nothing." Naruto growled, annoyed as well. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and shoved him against the wall and stared at him.

"Naruto, tell me what's wrong." He ordered gently. Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke sadly.

"Nothing." He forced a smile. Sasuke's eyes narrowed but Naruto pulled him into a kiss before he could say anything. "Sas, I'm horny." He groaned softly as he ground his hips against Sasuke's. Sasuke groaned softly and wrapped his arms around Naruto. He knew the blonde was trying to distract him, but he was too horny to care.

"Careful, or I'm going to fuck you in this elevator." He smirked. Naruto moaned softly and wrapped his arms around the other man.

"That's not such a bad idea." He smirked.

"I didn't know you were an exhibitionist, Naruto." The raven smiled. Naruto blushed deeply.

"I didn't mean it like that." He mumbled.

"I'm sure you did." Sasuke smirked as he leaned over the blonde. The elevator doors dinged and opened. Naruto quickly pushed away from Sasuke and left the building while waving goodbye to the girl at the front desk. Sasuke followed him with a scowl.

"You were close, huh? I was considering actually having sex with you in the elevator." Naruto smirked.

"Careful, I'm horny." Sasuke warned. Naruto laughed softly.

"Then hurry up and take me home." He smirked seductively. Sasuke's eyes flashed and within 5 minutes they were at Naruto's apartment. They didn't make it further than the entry. Sasuke had torn off Naruto's pants and started screwing him against the door. Naruto had wrapped his legs around Sasuke's hips and Sasuke held the blonde up. "Sasuke, kiss me." Naruto moaned. Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto deeply. He moaned loudly and came hard. "Fuck." Naruto panted softly when he felt Sasuke orgasm as well. They slid to the floor and Sasuke held Naruto closely.

"What was wrong earlier?" He asked softly.

"I don't remember." He lied and kissed Sasuke. "But I feel a lot better now." He smiled. Sasuke sighed. Naruto couldn't tell if Sasuke believed him, but he at least accepted the answer. Sasuke kissed Naruto gently.

"You should go take a shower. I have to pack some things." He said, helping Naruto up.

"Yeah." He said softly. He started towards his bathroom and stopped. "Um, you want to join me?" He asked looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked kind of shocked but smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded. They made it to the shower and turned the water on.

"Sorry, it's cold." Naruto said when he felt the lukewarm water. Sasuke smirked.

"Don't worry, I can keep you plenty warm." He smirked and pulled Naruto closer. Naruto giggled softly and kissed Sasuke as he grabbed the soap. They washed each other while sharing sweet kisses, trying not to get too intimate considering they had to be at the Uchiha house in an hour and a half and Sasuke still had errands to run.

"Get a towel." Naruto snapped when they finished bathing.

"You only have one." Sasuke sighed.

"What?" Naruto gasped and saw he only had one clean towel. "Fucking hell."

"We can share." Sasuke smiled as he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around the blonde and himself. "See?" He smirked as he kissed the blonde gently. Naruto smiled and laughed softly.

"Yeah." He smiled and kissed Sasuke again.

"Get dressed." Sasuke told him. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. You need to get dressed too." He reminded the raven. Sasuke smirked and watched the naked blonde walk away. Sometimes it was disappointing when the blonde had to get dressed, because he was so sexy without clothes. Sasuke followed the blonde and got dressed before packing a few things.

"Don't forget your suit, you have to dress up for dinner." Sasuke told the blonde.

"Fine." Naruto sighed as he went though his closet to find the suit Mikoto had bought him. Sasuke smiled when Naruto brought the suit out, he really liked Naruto in a suit. "What?" Naruto asked when he saw Sasuke's smile.

"Nothing." The raven smiled. "Come on, let's go." He said kissing Naruto's cheek. Naruto smiled and followed the raven. Sasuke did his errands and they arrived at the Uchiha house. When Sasuke killed the engine and started to get out, Naruto made no move to exit the car. "Hey." Sasuke said looking over at Naruto. Naruto didn't respond. "Hey." He said again. Again, Naruto didn't respond. Sasuke sighed and leaned across the seat and kissed Naruto. "What's wrong?" He asked into the kiss.

"Nothing." Naruto answered softly.

"Is it because Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"A little." The blonde nodded. The raven kissed him again. "I think I'm going to tell him my feelings."

"What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled softly.

"I know it's not going to make a difference, but I don't think it's fair for me to not say anything. Not for him and not for me." He explained. Sasuke sighed and looked a bit sad but nodded.

"Makes sense." He said softly.

"Let's go in." Naruto said with determination. Sasuke nodded and got out of the car. He walked around to the other side and opened the door for Naruto.

"Come on." He said softly. They went inside and met Mikoto in the hallway.

"Sasuke, thank god you're here, I need you to… Naruto-kun?" She asked slightly confused why Naruto was there.

"He's here with me. What did you need, mom?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto still looked slightly confused but told Sasuke what he needed to do. "Hey, Itachi should be in his room. If you want to confess, you should do it now." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed and nodded. Slowly he headed to Itachi's room and stood outside the door. He paced for nearly two minutes before he worked up enough courage to knock.

"What?" Itachi sighed when he opened his door. "Uzumaki?" He asked very shocked.

"Um, I'm here with Sasuke but can I talk to you for a bit?" He asked awkwardly. The older Uchiha brother nodded and let Naruto step into his room.

"What did you need to talk about?" Itachi asked.

"Um… The thing is, I'm in love with you." He said plainly. "I know it's not gonna change anything but I just wanted you to know." Itachi looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Come on, I mean even I know how bad I was at hiding my feelings. You can't be that surprised." Naruto said.

"No, I knew you had a crush on me. I've known ever since you were in high school because Sasuke told me. I was surprised because you're with Sasuke now, I had assumed that you two felt the same about each other." Itachi said.

"The same? I guess if you count that we were in a mutually beneficial arrangement." Naruto shrugged.

"So, you're not in love with him?" Itachi asked slightly confused.

"Love? Why would… Is Sasuke in love with me?" He asked.

"You didn't know?" Itachi asked. Naruto blushed and looked slightly shocked.

"I… I didn't. I have to go talk to him." He said, turning to leave.

"The dinner's going to start in five minutes, you don't have time to talk to him." Itachi said. Naruto's brow furrowed.

"I have to talk to him though." Naruto said.

"You don't," Itachi started.

"It's important." Naruto insisted.

"God damn it." Itachi sighed. "Come on, you can come to the dinner too but I can't guarantee that you'll be able to talk to him." He sighed as he pulled Naruto downstairs.

"Itachi, what's going on?" Hinata asked slightly confused at her fiancée dragging a blushing, slightly flustered blonde out of his room.

"This is Naruto, he's a friend from work. Something came up so he's crashing our party tonight." He quickly introduced. The girl blushed softly and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled. Naruto bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you as well. Congratulations, by the way." He smiled.

"Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked softly.

"Something important came up and Naruto has to crash the party, mother." Itachi said. Mikoto's eyes widened slightly.

"Um, okay. I'll just find him a place to sit." Mikoto said, stress obvious in her voice.

"I'm so sorry to impose." Naruto apologized. Mikoto sighed but smiled.

"You're not imposing, dear. I'm just tired from all this wedding planning. Unfortunately my family and Fugaku's family do not get along so I've had to deal with so much drama with this seating arrangement." She sighed. Naruto smiled sympathetically.

"For some reason I know exactly how you feel." He smiled. Mikoto smiled with relief and gratitude.

"Then I feel sorry for you." She smiled softly. Naruto laughed softly and nodded. "Oh, you can sit right here." She said excitedly and pointed at an empty seat.

"Thank you so much, Mikoto-san." Naruto smiled appreciatively as he sat down. They had a delicious dinner, Naruto enjoyed the people he was sitting with but he still needed to talk to Sasuke. Finally about halfway through the night Naruto got his chance to talk to Sasuke, unfortunately he had been drinking a bit and was a little tipsy. Naruto stumbled through the crowd, looking for the raven. He tripped and was fortunately caught by the man he had been looking for.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I need to talk to you." Naruto said softly.

"Of course." Sasuke nodded and ushered Naruto outside.

"You have a pool?" Naruto gasped when he saw the lit pool and ran down to the edge of the water. "This is so cool." He gushed.

"Naruto, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sasuke asked as he walked down to where Naruto was standing. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Are you in love with me?" He asked without looking at the raven. Sasuke laughed.

"Love? What would give you such a ridiculous idea?" He scoffed. Naruto hadn't believed Itachi, but it really hurt to hear Sasuke say something that cruel. Naruto clenched his fists and glared at Sasuke through teary eyes.

"Answer me truthfully, Sasuke." He snapped. Sasuke looked shocked and sighed.

"Why do you even care, you're in love with Itachi." He snapped back.

"Just answer the fucking question, Sasuke." Naruto shouted angrily.

"Yes, okay? I've been in love with you since middle school damn it!" Sasuke shouted back. Naruto looked shocked.

"Middle school?" He asked. Sasuke looked off to the side.

"Yes." He said softly. Naruto growled.

"What the hell? What the fucking hell? Middle school?" He shouted angrily.

"What's the big deal?" Sasuke shouted back.

"Why the fuck didn't you say anything." Naruto growled.

"What the hell did you want me to say? You were in love with Itachi." Sasuke snapped back. Naruto growled.

"I was in love with you first." He snapped.

"What?" Sasuke asked really shocked at the confession. Naruto growled and glared at him. "You're in love with me?"

"I was." He glared at the raven.

"You still are?" Sasuke pressed somewhat hopefully. Naruto scoffed.

"What the hell do you want me to say, Sasuke? After everything that you've done to me, do you really expect me to believe that you love me? Do you expect me to love you back?" He asked with a sigh. Sasuke looked somewhat hurt.

"What have I done, Naruto? You're the one who stopped talking to me in high school and avoided me until the party a few months ago." Sasuke said. Naruto growled and glared at Sasuke hard enough to make the raven feel chills.

"Me?" he asked softly. "I'm the one who stopped talking to you? Don't you fucking dare give me that bull shit. You're the one at fault and you know it." He growled.

"What?" Sasuke asked very confused.

"You told your friends that I liked Itachi and then they beat me and raped me. If you really loved me, why would you let that happen?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke was speechless for a few seconds.

"They what? Naruto, I swear on my life that I had no idea that they did something like that. I told them because I was jealous of you liking my brother and I wanted to complain. If I had known… Oh my god… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Naruto." Sasuke said as tears filled his eyes. He had no idea that something like that had happened to the blonde, all he knew was that one day Naruto stopped talking to him. It made his heart hurt and his stomach churn. Naruto glared.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke sighed. "I never meant for something like that to happen. I know I can't say anything to make up for it now but, god, I'm so sorry."

"I know. I know." The blonde sighed softly. He looked at Sasuke and sighed again.

"What else can I say?" Sasuke asked.

"Just say you love me." Naruto sighed.

"I love you." Sasuke said without hesitation and a small smile. Naruto smiled.

"I love you too, Sasuke." He said softly. Sasuke smiled and pulled the blonde to kiss him. Unfortunately Naruto stumbled a bit and the off set of balance threw him and Sasuke into the pool. Sasuke, however, wasn't deterred and kissed Naruto before they even had time to resurface. Once they did resurface, however, the found that their earlier shouting had attracted the attention of many of the guests. The pool was surrounded by worried family members and Naruto blushed beet red.

"Are you two okay?" Itachi asked as he helped his brother and employee out of the pool.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered as Naruto nodded.

"Here, dry off quickly." Mikoto said shoving a few towels at them. Sasuke looked at his family standing around them.

"You all go back to the party, we're fine." He told them. They all caught the hint and quickly left the two alone. "Take off your jacket, shirt and pants." Sasuke ordered. Naruto blushed.

"W-what?" He asked.

"No one's gonna come out here, don't worry." Sasuke said as he began undressing. "You'll catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes." He reminded the blonde. Naruto grumbled but undressed and began drying off. "Come here." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto towards the lawn chairs.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going to molest you or anything." He said as he pulled the blonde onto one of the chairs. "Just lay down." Sasuke laughed pulling the other man to lay next to him.

"What?" Naruto sighed as he shifted to get comfortable.

"Just look." Sasuke said as he pointed up to the sky. Naruto gasped at all the stars. "Growing up here, I would always come out here and look at the stars. You can't see them from your apartment." Sasuke said. Naruto couldn't say anything, he just smiled and stared at the sky. It was one thing to be told that there are millions of stars in the sky, and another thing to see millions of stars in the sky. It was amazing for the blonde. They laid out on the lawn chairs, watching the sky until eventually they fell asleep.

* * *

Epilogue coming soon! Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

EPILOGUE!!!

* * *

"Naruto." Sasuke yawned the next morning at sunrise. Naruto grumbled and pressed more into Sasuke's side. "Naruto, unless you want everyone to see you sleeping in your boxers you should get up." Naruto shot up and looked around.

"We slept out here?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. Hurry and get up before someone sees us." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed softly and slowly got up.

"So sleeping on lawn chairs is probably not the best idea." He smiled as he rubbed his sore shoulders and back. Sasuke smiled and kissed the back of his neck.

"Let's go inside and I'll give you a massage." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. Naruto blushed and pressed back against Sasuke. The raven kissed up the blonde's neck causing the blonde to giggle.

"Yeah, let's go inside." He smiled. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto into the house. They fortunately didn't run into anyone and made it to Sasuke's room.

"So, about that massage," Sasuke started but was pulled into a kiss by the blonde.

"I'm not in the mood for a massage." He said softly. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Then what are you in the mood for?" He asked. The blonde laughed and ground his hips into Sasuke's.

"What do you think?" He smirked. Sasuke quickly picked the blonde up and none too gracefully tossed him onto the bed, Naruto would have complained but he was too horny to care at the moment. "Sasuke." He said softly. The raven smirked and crawled on top of the blonde.

"What do you want, Naruto?" He whispered.

"Fuck me." Naruto moaned. Sasuke shook his head and kissed Naruto gently.

"No, no. It's called making love now." He said softly.

"Whatever you call it, just screw me into the fucking mattress." The blonde groaned. Sasuke kissed him deeply and quickly pulled their boxers off. Naruto laid on the bed with Sasuke sitting between his legs. Sasuke bent Naruto's knees so that he could see the blonde's entrance.

"Now I can admire you without being a pervert." Sasuke smirked. Naruto blushed and glared at Sasuke.

"Don't stare at me. It's still perverted." He snapped.

"How is it perverted? I'm just appreciating my lover's body." He smirked and kissed Naruto's knee. Naruto only blushed more. Sasuke lifted Naruto's leg to his shoulder and gently kissed from his calf down to his ankle. Naruto blushed but smiled. "I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said gently. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and kissed it.

"I love you, Sasuke." He smiled as he began sucking on the raven's fingers. Sasuke groaned softly as he watched the blonde lubing his fingers. When Naruto got Sasuke's fingers wet enough, Sasuke easily slid one of his fingers into the blonde. He pulled Naruto's other leg over his shoulder and lowered his head to the blonde's pulsing member. The blonde moaned and shivered as the raven blew on his erection. He screamed when Sasuke took his erection into his mouth. "More, more, Sasuke." He panted and gripped raven locks. Sasuke had three fingers inside the blonde and pressed onto Naruto's prostate. Naruto arched off the bed and screamed as he came. Sasuke swallowed all of it.

"You swallowed it?" Naruto asked.

"So?" Sasuke smirked.

"That's gross." Naruto frowned.

"It tastes pretty good, actually." Sasuke said kissing Naruto so that the blonde could taste his cum in the raven's mouth. "Don't make that face." Sasuke smiled.

"Fuck you." Naruto growled and wiped his mouth.

"Sorry, sorry." Sasuke apologized with an insincere smile. Naruto glared at him. "I'm sorry." He said kissing Naruto gently.

"Just get to the good stuff already." Naruto grumbled.

"Gladly." The raven smirked and lined himself up before thrusting all the way into the blonde. Naruto screamed in pleasure and arched off the bed. Naruto gripped onto Sasuke and held him closely.

"Sasuke." Naruto panted.

"You feel so fucking good, Naruto." Sasuke groaned.

"I love you." Naruto panted. Sasuke looked shocked and came hard.

"The hell?" Sasuke asked softly, he'd never come that fast.

"Keep going asshole." Naruto snapped. Sasuke kept thrusting and started pumping Naruto's erection. It wasn't long before Naruto came. After they had calmed down, Naruto started laughing.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at the blonde.

"You came because I said that I loved you." He smiled. Sasuke blushed.

"What? Don't be," He started but was cut off when Naruto kissed him.

"Admit it, Sas." The blonde smiled softly.

"Fine, I might have cum because you said that you love me." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you." The raven smiled back. They laid there for a few hours before there was a knock on his door.

"Sasuke, dear. Are you in there? Shouldn't you be getting ready by now?" Mikoto called through the door.

"Shit." Sasuke groaned softly and looked at Naruto and himself. "Yeah mother, I'll start getting ready." He called, glad he had locked the door.

"Okay, thank you, dear." Mikoto said cheerily.

"Hey, get up." Sasuke told Naruto.

"In a minute." Naruto mumbled.

"Now, we have to take a shower and get ready. The wedding is in like two hours." Sasuke said dragging the blonde out of the bed and into the shower.

"Now that we're gonna be lovers, we're gonna be having sex a lot more aren't we?" Naruto sighed as he was pulled flush against his lover's body.

"Don't even pretend to be disappointed." Sasuke smiled.

"I never said I was disappointed, but I'm not looking forward to how sore my ass is going to be." Naruto smiled. Sasuke laughed and kissed him.

"I won't do anything right now." He told the blonde.

"Oh thanks." Naruto rolled his eyes and scoffed. Sasuke laughed.

"Aren't I just great?" He smirked. Naruto laughed.

"Just take a shower." He smiled and shoved the soap into Sasuke's hands. They bathed and got ready for the wedding.

"I'll see you after the ceremony." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled and went to sit down.

"Surprised you showed up, blondie." Kiba smiled when Naruto sat down next to him.

"What?" The blonde blushed as if Kiba knew what he had been doing earlier and that's why he was surprised.

"I mean I didn't really expect you to come to the wedding of the man you're in love with, you know? Unless you're planning on objecting when the preacher guy says 'if anyone objects then speak now' and whatever." Kiba explained. Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to do anything like that. I already told Itachi how I felt." He said.

"Felt?" Kiba asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah. I also told Sasuke how I feel." He nodded.

"How did that go?" The brunette asked and was answered with a deep blush. "I see." He smiled and nodded. "Well, good for you." He smiled.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled. He looked up at the altar and saw Sasuke standing there. They made eye contact, Sasuke gave him a lecherous look and Naruto blushed and glared. Music started playing and the ceremony began. Naruto did feel a slight pang in his chest when the preacher announced Itachi and Hinata as husband and wife, but the ceremony was beautiful and he couldn't help but feel happy for Itachi.

"Hey." Sasuke said softly as he came up to the blonde after the ceremony. Naruto smiled and took Sasuke's hand.

"Hey." He said back.

"Wanna hit the bar?" Sasuke asked nodding towards the bar. Naruto shook his head.

"You know how I am with alcohol." He said.

"Uzumaki." Itachi called. Naruto turned and smiled at the older Uchiha brother.

"Uchiha-san, congratulations. The ceremony was stunning." Naruto smiled and felt Sasuke's grip on his hand tighten.

"I'm glad you came." Itachi smiled.

"Naruto." Sasuke said pulling on Naruto's arm.

"Congratulations to you too, Uzumaki." Itachi smiled as Naruto was pulled away. Naruto blushed.

"Thank you." He smiled and Sasuke drug him away.

"Dance with me." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto onto the crowded dance floor. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Okay." He nodded. Sasuke pulled Naruto close and they rocked back and forth.

"I'm horny." Sasuke whispered.

"Pervert." Naruto sighed and looked up at his lover.

"Can't help it, you have that effect on me." The raven smirked. Naruto sighed but smiled softly.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to get use to that, huh?" He asked. Sasuke smirked and kissed him.

"Damn right." He muttered. "It's your own fault."

"Then I guess I have to take responsibility." The blonde answered with a sly smirk. Sasuke's eyes flashed and he grabbed Naruto's arm and drug him back inside to his bedroom. No one saw them for the rest of the day… THE END.

* * *

Hope you liked it! REVIEW


End file.
